naruto sombrio
by XguillermoX
Summary: un naruto muy maltratado y con un poder increible proximamente la reeditacion
1. capitulo 1 Mi nombre es naruto part 1

**Capitulo 1:mi nombre es Naruto ******

**En un campo de entrenamiento de una villa ninja en la villa del fuego, una ves ataco un zorro de nueve colas este fue sellado en un recién nacido, a costa de este jutsu prohibido el cuarto Hokage murió, pero el quería un buen futuro para su hijo, al que había usado como contenedor para el demonio, el quería que lo trataran como héroe, ya que era el único capas de mantener a el demonio dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, pero los necios habitantes de Konoha, lo despreciaron desde el momento en el que le fue sellado el Kyuubi, ellos pensaban que el era la rencarnacion del zorro gigante, pero ni siquiera sabían de que se trataba, tras años de desprecios, Naruto descubrió la verdad, el descubrió por que lo odiaban todos los de Konoha, eso le dolió mucho, pero entendió, que era mejor vivir en el mundo real que en una mentira, así que el mismo contacto a Kyuubi, y ellos hicieron un trato, Kyuubi le enseñaría todo lo que sabia y Naruto haría algo por el, tras dos años de entrenamiento Naruto tenia 12, el estaba en la academia ninja y también su eterno rival el ultimo Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, tras una provocación por este, Naruto no pudo resistirse a pelear, después de todo quería ver si su entrenamiento había servido ******

**se encontraba un rubio frente a un cuerpo de un chico con el pelo negro, este estaba muy ensangrentado mientras el rubio lo veía con rabia mientras le decía ******

**Naruto:odio, jajaja, no me hagas reír tu no conoces lo que es el odio, andas pregonando que tu revivirás a tu clan y que mataras a el asesino de este, como piensas hacerlo, si solo eres una basura que no puede defenderse de un simple ataque, tu el gran ultimo Uchiha, va, no me hagas reír, tu eres una mierdecilla que jamás sabrá lo que es ser mirado con odio, que nunca experimentara que es odiar, no quieras vengarte de un genio, solo por que eres un Uchiha, no se como puedes ser hermano de esa persona, el mas grande genio de Konoha, ¡Uchiha Itachi!-dijo asiendo mucho énfasis en lo ultimo dicho ******

**El moreno se levanto del piso con mucho esfuerzo, y le replico al rubio ojiazul que se encontraba frente a el ******

**Sasuke:no menciones su nombre frente de mi-dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de un mochila que llevaba en la cintura ****  
****Naruto:ves ni siquiera puedes usar las manos para pelear, tienes que usar armas, no mereces estar frente a mi-dijo poniéndose en una posición parecida a al de Lee solo que con el puño serrado y con una mano en la cintura- Yagami Sutairu-Onigami Kitsune Ketobashi(estilo Yagami-patada del zorro dios demonio)-entonces el rubio manda a volar con una patada en el estomago a el joven Uchiha asiendo que se desmaye, después de eso el joven rubio lo cargo en brazos y se lo llevo a la enfermería de la escuela, pero cuando entro todos miraron el estado en el que se encontraba el joven uchiha y uno de sus profesores fue el que pregunto ******

**¿?:que le paso a Sasuke, Naruto ****  
****Naruto:creo que se me paso la mano, Iruka-sensei-dijo este mientras dejaba a el Uchiha en una cama-será mejor que le atiendan rápido-cuando el salio de la escuela ninja todos los que habían observado el combate de el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, todos habían quedado atónitos con lo que habían presenciado, Naruto ni siquiera los miro, solo paso por un lado, hasta que se encontró frente a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color verde zafiro que se le interpuso, ella estaba llorando muy enfadada mientras apretaba los puños, el rubio solo le dijo "quítate", ella no le contesto y le dio una bofetada, el rubio solo se toco la mejilla donde había sido lastimado y le pregunto a la pelirosa ******

**Naruto:¿que te pasa?-la chica no dijo nada solo soltó mas lagrimas, y después de un rato le dijo ****  
****Sakura:¿por que?, ¿por que tienes que ser así?, por que tuviste que lastimar a Sasuke-kun-le preguntaba la pelirosa al Uzumaki, el solo respondió ****  
****Naruto:yo no le hice nada, solo se lo izo su debilidad, y ahora quítate de mi camino ******

**Después de ese incidente habían pasada un par de semanas, eran los exámenes para ascender a Gennin, a Naruto no le importaba mucho, solo quería pasar el examen para largarse de la estupida academia ninja, según el, todo iba perfecto era el momento de la prueba y estos eran los términos ******

**Iruka:bueno Naruto, debes de crear 3 bushin ****  
****Naruto:iruka-sensei, que clase de mierda es esa, pero en fin, ustedes son lo Chunnin-Naruto solo creo 2, pero no eran bushin ****  
****Iruka:¿dos?, Naruto tenían que ser 3 ****  
****Naruto:estos dos no son de tan mala calidad como los de mis estupido compañeros verdad, Naruto ****  
****Naruto2:si Naruto, nosotros no somos una mierda ****  
****Iruka:que demonios, como pudo hablar ****  
****Naruto:estos son Kage bushin, no son simples bushin, esta es una técnica mas avanzada ****  
****Iruka:Naruto y tu cuan-pero fue interrumpido por el rubio ****  
****Naruto:no preguntes como Iruka-sensei, solo digamos que me la enseño un amigo ****  
****Mizuki:pues valla sorpresa que dio el chico, has cambiado mucho en estos años Naruto, pasaste de ser el bufón de la clase al novato de este años ****  
****Naruto:gracias sensei, bueno creo que me gradué, denme de banda-entonces Iruka se para y se dirige hacia el-¿Iruka-sensei? ****  
****Iruka:-quitándose la banda-toma Naruto, te la mereces ****  
****Naruto:gracias sensei, creo que al fin me eh convertido en un completo Yagami-decía mientras se ponía su banda ****  
****Iruka:¿un que? ****  
****Naruto:nada olvídelo, creo que me boy ****  
****Iruka:ah, Naruto, no olvides venir en dos días para la selección de equipo ****  
****Naruto:claro sensei ******

**------------------------------------ ****  
****------------------------------------ ******

**Pasaron los dos días, nuestro joven rubio se encontraba en una aula de la academia ninja de Konoha, parece que era el primer en llegar ******

**Naruto:creo que no hay nadie, será lo mejor, no quiero arruinar mi mañana, observando las estupideces de mis compañeros ****  
****¿?:tan temprano y tan arrogante como siempre ****  
****Naruto:sensei, perdón no sabia que estaba despierto ****  
****¿?:no te preocupes, acabo de levantarme, dime Naruto, como te fue con el Uchiha ****  
****Naruto:no fue oponente para mi sensei, después de todo, fui entrenado por el mejor ****  
****¿?:no me des todo el crédito chico, después de todo gracias a tu línea sucesoria es mas fácil entrenarte, creo que después de todo no fue tan malo que me encerraran en ti mocoso ****  
****Naruto:si, es verdad Kyuubi-sensei-pero entonces alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el Uchiha que había entrado en el salón ****  
****Sasuke:bueno parece que no hay nad-pero se percato de el rubio que se encontraba sentado en el lugar de siempre, a lado de su sitio-Uzumaki-el mencionado solo levanto una ceja mientras seguía sentado, luego el moreno Uchiha se sentó de lado de este, el silencio predomino hasta que entro un chica pelirosa, y miro como el Uchiha miraba al Uzumaki ****  
****Sakura:Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun-ninguno de los dos respondieron, Sasuke solo levanto una mano, y Naruto ni se inmuto, después de eso, llegaron todos sus demás compañeros, a el ojiazul Uzumaki no le importaba, el solo quería ver a Iruka-sensei, ya que es de las únicas personas que estimaba en la aldea, después de que todos llegaran, llego el y les pidió tomar asiento ****  
****Iruka:bueno chicos, hoy es mi ultimo día como su maestro, el día de hoy les daré los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo, a y también daré la premiación de el novato del año, pero eso ya lo deben de saber-dijo mientras miraba a Naruto, este solo le dio una sonrisa-bueno, me alegra decir que el novato del año de este año es Uzumaki Naruto, gracias a la presentación de una técnica prohibida de nivel Jounin o superior-Naruto levanto la mano- entonces, es hora de que elija sus equipos, el equipo numero 8, estará compuesto por Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino-los tres levantaron la mano y Naruto penso "ese equipo no esta tan mal, excepto por cara de perro"-, estarán a cargo de la Jounin de elite Yuhi Kurenai, el equipo numero 10 estará compuesto por Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akamichi Choji-estos tambien levantaron la mano, Naruto los miro y penso "genial, que equipo mas jodido, la puta, el gordo, y el cabrón fastidioso, les espera una gran futuro", dijo y sonrió, el moreno Uchiha y la pelirosa Haruno lo notaron, y se sorprendieron, por que no sabían los motivos de su sonrisa-, ustedes estarán a cargo de un Jounin de elithe llamado Sarutobi Asuma, y el equipo siete estara formado por, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura-Sakura salto de gusto por estar en el mismo equipo de el Uchiha, el solo levanto una ceja y miro en dirección a el rubio, el no mostraba ni disgusto ni aprobación a su equipo, mientras pensaba "y otra ves genial, me toco con la nerd y con el debilucho, no pudo haber ido mejor, pero bueno ya que, respeto la decisión de Iruka-sensei"-, estaran a cargo de Hatake Kakashi, bueno chicos todos se encontraran mañana con sus nuevos sensei en las aulas que les asignare-después de averles asignado las aulas de encuentro todos se dirigieron a sus casas, Naruto estaba recostado en su cama pensando ******

**Naruto:que mala suerte tengo, me toco con las dos personas que menos tolero, esto es una mierda-entonces escucho una vos en su cabeza que le decia "de que te quejas mocoso"-Kyuubi-sensei, es solo que no me agradan Haruno es una nerd y el otro es un niño mimado que se cree superior a los demas ****  
****Kyuubi:tu eres igual Naruto, pero a diferencia de el, tu si eres superior a los demás ****  
****Naruto:lo se sensei, pero de cualquier modo, no me gusta estar en el mismo equipo que esos dos ****  
****Kyuubi:no te preocupes chico, algo bueno salio de todo eso, el esta con tigo, Hatake Kakashi, o el copi-nin, le podemos robar muchas técnicas, y eso ayudara bastante ****  
****Naruto:si lo se, ayudara a nuestro objetivo, acercarnos a esa persona ****  
****Kyuubi:si, pero por ahora es mejor que duermas, ya que mañana después de conocer a Kakashi, tu y yo entrenaremos ****  
****Naruto:si, sensei ******

**--------------------------------------- ****  
****--------------------------------------- ******

**Al día siguiente los tres chicos esperaban a su nuevo sensei, el rubio ojiazul estaba sentado, casi durmiéndose, aya que llevaban horas esperando, y el Uchiha solo esperaba, la Haruno era la que estaba muy desesperada ******

**Sakura:cuanto mas va a tardar nuestro sensei-pregunto a sus compañeros, Naruto se disgusto por la pregunta irracional de su compañera y luego le dijo ****  
****Naruto:si supiera cuanto va a tardar, no estaría aquí, estaría entrenando, y regresaría hasta que el llegara, no hagas preguntas tan estupidas nerd-diciendo esto tomo su antigua posición y se puso s dormitar, Sakura lo miraba con un poco de desprecio, pero lo que había dicho el chico era la verdad, así que mejor no le respondió, entonces entro una persona con el cabello gris y su protector le tapaba el ojo derecho, la chica pelirosa le replico-hasta que llega sensei ****  
****Kakashi:o lo siento chicos, tuve unos problemas en el camino así acá, pero mi primera impresión de ustedes es buena, supieron esperarme-pero entonces fue cuando vio a el rubio ojiazul y recordó lo que estaba izo el día anterior ******

**Flash back ******

**El mismo sensei del equipo siete te encontraba en el departamento del Uzumaki, con el tercer Hokage Sarutobi ******

**Kakashi:así que aquí es donde vive-dijo mirando a la persona de edad mayor que se encontraba junto a el ****  
****Sarutobi:si, aquí es donde vive, creo que debes de saber todo sobre el Kakashi, Naruto es un buen chico, solo que los maltratos y desprecios de la gente lo han convertido en un persona fría y agresiva ****  
****Kakashi:y por que no s ah ido de aquí ****  
****Sarutobi:habeces pienso que solo lo hace por mi y por Iruka, ya que el lo quiere como a un padre, y a mi pienso que como a un abuelo-luego de decir esto rió un poco y prosiguió-pero debes de recordar que el chico es solo eso un chico, aun que uno muy, fuerte, no lo trates mal y tenle un poco de cariño Kakashi, es lo que el necesita, cariño, ah tenido una muy mala "infancia", si así se le puede llamar, ah vivido solo desde que tiene memoria, por eso no confía en casi nadie, y además sospecho que ya se contacto con Kyuubi ****  
****Kakashi:¿esta seguro Hokage-sama?-dijo muy intrigado ****  
****Sarutobi:solo eso explicaría por que conoce técnicas prohibidas y por que conoce la historia de su clan ****  
****Kakashi:entonces tendre que tener cuidado ****  
****Sarutobi:te lo recomiendo, Naruto no dudara en matarte si te pones en su camino, si supiste lo que le izo al joven Uchiha ****  
****Kakashi:si, lo dejo en un muy mal estado, muchos pensaron que duraría la noche de ese día ****  
****Sarutobi:si, pero gracias a nuestros médicos, se pudo recuperar ****  
****Kakashi:pero no me compare con el Hokage-sama, el solo es un niño y aun que sea un Uchiha, no pasa de ser un gennin ****  
****Sarutobi:pero aun así, no subestimes a Naruto eso te podría costar la vida ****  
****Kakasi:entendido Hokage-sama ******

**Fin del flash back ******


	2. capitulo 2 Mi nombre es naruto part 2

**Kakashi:bueno chicos, quiero que me acompañen a la azotea-los tres lo siguieron-quiero que digan su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus hobbies, y sus sueños para el futuro-dijo el Jounin ****  
****Sasuke:comience usted entonces-dijo el joven Uchiha levantando una seja ****  
****Kakashi:Yo….Bueno, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, No deseo decirles lo que me gusta o disgusta. En cuanto a mis sueños para el futuro….¿?. Tengo muchos Hobbies-dijo el jounin ****  
****Sakura:lo único que nos dijo es su nombre-dijo la pelirosa enojada ****  
****Kakashi:bien, comienza tu, la chica-dijo este, y Sakura se levanto ****  
****Sakura:bien, Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… lo que me gusta es…este la persona que me gusta es….-la chica se volvió completamente roja-debo decir mi sueño del futuro….-empezó a mirar al suelo-y lo que me disgusta son lo psicópatas-dijo ella mirando a Naruto el cual sonrió ante lo ultimo dicho por la chica ****  
****Kakashi:las jóvenes piensan mas en el amor que en los jutsu-pensó el copi-nin con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-sigue tu el de azul-dijo indicando al ultimo Uchiha- ****  
****Sasuke:Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchas cosas que no me gustas, y muy pocas cosas que me gustan, no tengo sueños del futuro pero si una ambición, la cual es revivir a mi clan y matar a un hombre-dijo el heredero de los Uchiha con frialdad ******

**Los otros tres se le quedaron viendo ******

**Sakura:Sasuke es tan sexy-dijo mirándolo ****  
****Naruto:otra ves con la historia de siempre, que no te cansas de lo mismo inútil debilucho ****  
****Kakashi:ya veo ah crecido con sed de venganza en su corazón-pensó Hatake, y después dijo dirigiéndose al Uzumaki- ahora tu el rubio ****  
****Naruto:-este puso sus manos ala altura de su boca y miro un punto invisible, dándole una pose muy seria-mi nombre, es Uzumaki Naruto, no hay nada que me guste, lo que me disgusta son tu, tu y tu-dijo apuntando primero a la Haruno, luego al Uchiha y por ultimo a Kakashi-, por que odio a las nerds que solo piensan en estupideces , a los debiluchos, inútiles, chulos, que no tienen una razón para vivir, ni ninguna fuerza real, y también odio, a los estupidos profesores que me hacen esperar y que se tapan un ojo con el protector para parecer geniales y no lo son, y que también usan mascaras estupidas-dijo ganándose la mirada asesina de sus dos compañeros- mis hobbies, son entrenar y pelear para hacerme mas fuerte y hacerme mas fuerte para pelear y entrenar, mis sueños, no tengo, solo uno, encontrar a una persona-dijo mientras apretaba los puños ****  
****Kakashi:parece que Hokage-sama tenia razón, ah tenido una muy mala infancia-dijo mientras lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-bueno, entonces ya todos nos conocemos, antes que nada le diré algo, de los 29 graduados, solo 9 quedaran como gennin a los demás los regresaremos a la academia-seguido de un "que" gritado por la Haruno, pero ni a Uchiha y al rubio parecía de importancia-Para decidir quien, cada sensei les dará una prueba por grupo, en nuestro grupo será una prueba de sobre vivencia, los espero en el lago detrás del bosque, que esta al este, mañana a las siete de la mañana y no desayunen-seguido de esto desapareció ****  
****Sakura:pueden creer eso-dijo esta mirando a sus dos compañeros ****  
****Naruto:si, y que, de cualquier manera yo pasare, o que es que no confías en tus habilidades-dijo este levantándole una ceja a la pelirosa, esta se intimido y se izo hacia tras ****  
****Sasuke:y yo creo que tu estas sobreestimando las tuyas-dijo este con una sonrisa ****  
****Naruto:no, solo se que pasare, o que quieres que te demuestre que soy un mejor ninja que tu-dijo este mientras se ponía de pie-vamos Uchiha, pelea, a un que ya sabemos cual será el resultado ****  
****Sasuke:entonces a pelear Naruto-poniéndose en posición ****  
****Naruto:valla parece que eres mas estupido de lo que pensé, Yagami Sutairu- Hitotsu Tachiba Usagi(estilo Yagami-posición uno, la liebre)-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea(la ya detallada parecida a la de lee) ****  
****Sasuke:es la misma de la ves pasada, esta ves tengo que vencerlo-pensaba mientras veía a Naruto, pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por la pelirosa ****  
****Sakura:vamos Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, no tienen por que pelearse, no lleguen a esos extremos, solo perderían tiempo ****  
****Sasuke:callate Sakura, esto no te incumbe ****  
****Naruto:dejala chico, tu pelea es conmigo débil-regresando a una posición normal-además ella tiene razón, solo perdería mi valioso tiempo, mejor me voy a entrenar ****  
****Sasuke:huyendo Uzumaki-le decía con arrogancia a el rubio ****  
****Naruto:di lo que quieras, sabes que me tienes envidia, y como te dije solo perdería tiempo ya que yo ganaría y tal ves esta ves no me contendría y terminara matándote, ahora hazle caso a la nerd, es mejor que no pelees conmigo y mejor te pongas a entrenar, si no, no dejaras de ser un debilucho, ah y por cierto Sakura, eres valiente-ella lo miro muy extrañada, el estaba de espaldas por que estaba a punto de irse- no cualquier mujer se atreve a darme una bofetada-ella se sorprendió por lo que dijo el chico-no veremos-luego de decir esto se puso a correr ****  
****Sasuke:¿que tu le pegaste?-le pregunto el chico ****  
****Sakura:-muy sonrojada-si, Sasuke-kun, es que me llene de rabia cuando te lastimo ****  
****Sasuke:no tenias por que haber hecho eso-dicho esto se fue ****  
****Sakura:¿Naruto-kun?-levanto una ceja muy extrañada-parece que no eres tan malo después de todo-dijo esto y sonrió y luego se fue ******

**-------------------------------- ****  
****-------------------------------- ******

**Al día siguiente la pelirosa y el moreno se encontraban en un puente esperando a su compañero y a su sensei, en ello divisaron una figura que se acercaba a ellos, era un rubio ojiazul que pronto reconocieron el se acerco a sus compañeros sin mirarlos ******

**Sakura:ohayo, Naruto-kun-esta le saludo al rubio, muy contenta, este ni siquiera la miro ****  
****Sasuke:Uzumaki-esa era la forma de saludar al rubio, que siempre hacia el moreno Uchiha, pero el rubio ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, se sentó a un lado de ellos y les pregunto ****  
****Naruto:cuanto tiempo llevan esperando ****  
****Sakura:como 2 horas Naruto-kun-le dijo, este solo dijo "mmm", después de eso esperaron media hora y llego su profesor ****  
****Kakashi:Yoh-la forma de saludar de Kakashi-lo siento chicos es que estaba pas-pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que junto a el paso un kunai que le rozo el rostro, el kunai provenía de la dirección de el rubio, y este le dijo ****  
****Naruto:te dije que odio que me hagan esperar, la próxima ves no desviare mi puntería-dijo muy irritado y mirando a kakashi, este tenia una gran gota de sudor en la frente ****  
****Kakashi:esta bien Naruto-kun, pero no debes de ser tan agresivo con tu profesor ****  
****Naruto:no me importa-dijo este parándose y dirigiéndose al área de entrenamiento y dándole la espalda a los tres ****  
****Kakashi:no deberías de darme la espalda, Naruto-kun-dijo apareciendo detrás el ****  
****Naruto:no, el que no debería de darme la espalda eres tu Hatake-dije apareciendo en un árbol cercano de ahí ****  
****Kakashi:es muy rápido, ni siquiera pude ver que jutsu utilizo-dijo mientras observaba a Naruto dirigirse de nuevo al área de entrenamiento, después todos lo siguieron y luego Kakashi saco dos campanitas-la prueba es fácil, solo deben de tomar una campanita, el que agarre una de ellas pasa, el que no regresara a la academia ****  
****Sakura:pero ahí solo ahí dos sensei, eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros regresara a al academia ****  
****Naruto:eso es lógico nerd-dijo mirándola, ella también lo miraba muy furiosa por su comentario ****  
****Sasuke:debo de tomar una, si no nunca te superare, ni a ti Naruto-dijo mirando a Naruto con furia, este te dio cuenta y solo levanto una ceja ****  
****Sakura:debo de obtener una a toda costa para estar con mi Sasuke-kun-dijo mirando las campanas ****  
****Naruto:debo de tomar una, no quiero regresar con lo idiotas de la academia, Kyuubi sensei ****  
****Kyuubi:-despertando-que quieres mocoso ****  
****Naruto:dime todo lo que sepas de este ninja ****  
****Kyuubi:fue entrenado por tu padre, es un ninja de muy alto rango, creo que es de los mejores en todo el continente, no lo subestimes, ve con todo lo que tengas, y si necesitas de mi chakra ya sabes que hacer, pero, recuerda, no uses ninguna posición ****  
****Naruto:entiendo, no necesitare de tu chakra, creo que solo le robare unas cuantas técnicas, y eso será todo ****  
****Kakashi:muy bien tienen hasta el mediodía para conseguir estas campanas ******

**-------------------------------------- ****  
****-------------------------------------- ******

**Sarutobi:ya empezó la prueba, espero que Naruto no se pase de la cuenta-dijo el hokage mirando su bola de cristal-ya llegaste-dijo mirando a un ninja ****  
****¿?:es el Hokage-sama-dijo un ambu mirando al chico que estaba en la bola ****  
****Sarutobi:si, tu misión no es de protección ni nada por estilo, solo es de observación, debes darme un reporte de todos sus movimientos, tu nombre clave para esta misión será, Yamato ******

**-------------------------------------- ****  
****-------------------------------------- ******

**Kakashi:bueno, creo que saben bien donde esconderse, el único que me preocupa es Naruto, donde estará-dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero entonces fue cuando Naruto salio desde los arbustos, caminando tranquilamente hacia Kakashi-creo que tu no sabes esconderte-dijo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, Naruto no dijo nada solo pensó "Yagami Sutairu-Shokkaku no Tenshi(estilo Yagami-toque del ángel)", entonces su dedo índice empezó a brillar y toco a Kakashi con el en el pecho, este al sentir que esa técnica no era peligrosa no izo nada ****  
****Naruto:1,2,3,4-dijo esto y luego desapareció en una nube de humo, ****  
****Kakashi:un kage bunshin, cuando aprendió a hacer esa técnica y lo que es mas, que era la técnica que el izo, no sentí peligro por eso no hice nada ******

**En otra parte te encontraba un rubio recostado con lo ojos serrados y de repente bruscamente los abrió ******

**Naruto:4, en total fueron 4, ese idiota de Hatake no sabe que le robe 4 técnicas ****  
****Kyuubi:y cuales fueron mocoso ****  
****Naruto:sensei, fue el Chidori, Katon: Karyuu endan(Elemento fuego, Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón), tambien Doton:Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu(elemento tierra: sepultado de cuerpos) y una técnica que no entiendo ****  
****Kyuubi:no la entiendes ****  
****Naruto:si, se llama Senen Goroshi(técnica de los 1000 años de dolor), pero es una estupides, consiste en meter los dedos en el culo de mi oponente y mandarlo a volar ****  
****Kyuubi:lo se, pero cuando atacaras, los otros dos ya han sido derrotados ****  
****Naruto:no te preocupes, ya boy ******

**Después de eso el rubio se dirigió a la ubicación de Kakashi pero se encontró con Sakura que estaba llorando como si hubiera visto morir a alguien querido ******

**Naruto:eh, Nerd, Nerd, Sakura despierta-le decía mientras la movía para que saliera del transe ****  
****Sakura:ah, que paso, Sasuke-kun, ¿donde esta?, Sasuke-kun, yo mire que el estaba muy dañado ****  
****Naruto:debio de haber sido un genjutsu, Sasuke esta bien, ahora debo de ir con Kakashi ****  
****Sakura:te acompaño ****  
****Naruto:me da igual solo que no interpongas en mi camino ******

**Los dos se dirigieron al lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba enterrado y Kakashi al lado de el ******

**Naruto:hola Hatake ****  
****Kakashi:hola Naruto-kun ******

**Seguido de esto Naruto se lanzo hacia Kakashi, este salto para esquivarlo, Naruto salto y le lanza 5 kunai todos fallaron, pero Kakashi no observo que traian explosivos, estos lo mandaron al suelo, se incorporo rápido mientras veía que Naruto se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, este salto enzima de Naruto asiéndolo caer en un hoyo que era trampa, Naruto le lanza 5 shuriken todas le dieron a Kakashi, pero este se convirtió en un tronco, apareció detrás de Naruto y le dijo ******

**Kakashi:Henge no jutsu(técnica de transformación), una técnica de principiante pero sirve mucho ****  
****Naruto:¿servirá tanto como esta?, Katon, Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego, Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón)-entonces el rubio lanzo un rayo de fuego, que Kakashi tubo que esconderse bajo tierra, para poder esquivar el ataque, y luego enterró a Naruto igual que a Sasuke ****  
****Kakashi:eso estuvo cerca Naruto-kun, si hubieras querido darme me hubieras matado ****  
****Naruto:no es que no hubiera querido, si no que era una trampa ****  
****Kakashi:¿una trampa?-entonces la cabeza de Naruto desapareció tras una cortina de humo, cuando Kakashi, se dio cuenta el verdadero Naruto ya se habia lanzado contra los cascabeles, este pudo esquivarlo pero Naruto logro tocar uno de ellos ****  
****Kakashi:cada ves me sorprendes mas, tomemos un descanso, pero antes-entonces una cuerda salio y atrapo a Sakura y la ato a un poste-como tu fuiste la única que ni siquiera pudo salir de un simple genjutsu te quedas sin comer, si alguno de ustedes le da aun que sea un bocado de la comida que les daré, les pasara algo muy malo-diciendo esto les entrego unas cajas de comida a Naruto y a Sasuke, y dejo una muy cercas de ellos que era la de Sakura ****  
****Naruto:por que ase esto, para que darnos de comer, así solo nos estará dando mas energía para poder atacarlo-entonces escucho la vos de bijuu ****  
****Kyuubi:entiendelo, esto es una prueba de equipo, al atar a la mocosa, solo te esta dando a elegir, si obedeces sus ordenes y no le das de comer sus probabilidades de perder aumentaran ya que uno de ustedes estará muy cansado y eso será su talón de Aquiles, pero si le das de comer estarán los 3 en optimas condiciones como para poder vencerlo, por eso dejo la caja de comida extra, ****  
****Naruto:entendido-entonces el creo un kage bunshin y el bunshin tomo la caja de comida y se dirigió a Sakura ****  
****Sakura:pero que hac-pero fue interrumpda por el bunshin ****  
****Naruto2:no preguntes, Naruto esta muy ocupado comiendo, vamos come-mientras le daba de comer en la boca a Sakura ****  
****Sakura:¿pero que haces? ****  
****Naruto2:te dije que no preguntaras, aun que no sea el Naruto real, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que darte de comer ****  
****Sakura:pero Kakashi-sensei, dijo que no podían darme de comer ****  
****Sasuke:pero Kakashi no esta aquí ****  
****Naruto2:es cierto, ahora toma-le da de comer ****  
****Sakura:gracias Naruto-kun ****  
****Naruto2:no me las agradéceselo al original, que mientras que el esta comiendo yo tengo que darte a ti-mientras el seguía dándole apareció Kakashi ****  
****Kakashi:¡LES DIJE QUE NO LE DIERAN DE COMER AHORA VERAN!-la Haruno y el Uchiha estaban muy asustados de la cara de Kakashi, Naruto y su copia ni siquiera se movieron ya que no le daban importancia-están aprobados ****  
****Sakura:¿que? ****  
****Kakashi:si, si me hubieran hecho caso, uno de ustedes hubiera sido el eslabón débil y todos hubieran reprobado, muy bien hecho Naruto-kun ****  
****Naruto:si acaso crees que lo hice por que ella me preocupara estas muy equivocado, solo hice lo creí que será lo mas conveniente para mi, ya que si esto fuera una misión de verdad, si ella hubiera estado hambrienta la misión seria mas difícil de realizar, así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas Hatake ****  
****Kakashi:mmm-dijo con una gota de sudor por la actitud del chico-se que también lo hiciste por preocupación Naruto-pensaba este-bueno creo que mañana aremos nuestra primera misión como equipo, así que estén listos a las 7 de la mañana en el puente ******

**------------------------------- ****  
****------------------------------- ******

**Al día siguiente Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban ahí, pero llevaban horas esperando ******

**Kakashi:yoh-dice este saludando como siempre ****  
****Sakura:llega tarde-le dice muy furiosa ****  
****Kakashi:es que se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que tomar la ruta mas larga ****  
****Sakura:mentiroso ****  
****Kakashi:y por cierto, donde esta Naruto-dijo muy asustado por las palabras de Naruto "te dije que odio que me hagan esperar, la próxima ves no desviare mi puntería" ****  
****Sakura:parece que ahí viene-dijo a puntando a una sombra que se acercaba-Ohayo Naruto-kun-como siempre Naruto no respondió ****  
****Kakashi:hola Naruto ****  
****Naruto:Hatake ****  
****Sasuke:Uzumaki-Naruto no respondió ****  
****Kakashi:bueno chicos, esta es nuestra primera misión como equipo, tenemos que atrapar a un gato ****  
****Naruto:¿un gato?, que clase de estupidez es esta-dijo mirando fríamente a Kakashi ****  
****Kakashi:es una misión de rango d, es con lo que empieza todo genin-decía mirando al rubio con algo de miedo de su mirada ****  
****Naruto:entonces terminemos rápido la misión, quiero irme a entrenar-y al paso de unos minutos terminaron la misión-eh perdido mucho tiempo con ustedes ****  
****Kakashi:mañana tendremos otra misión, así que estén listos chicos ******

**-------------------------------- ****  
****-------------------------------- ******

**al día siguiente Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban donde siempre ******

**Kakashi:yoh-dijo saludando como siempre ****  
****Sakura:llega tarde ****  
****Kakashi:es que de camino acá se me atravesó una anciana y tuve que ayudarla a hacer sus compras ****  
****Sakura:mentiroso ****  
****Kakashi:y Naruto ****  
****Sasuke:Uzumaki todavía no llega-en eso vieron a un pequeño zorro que se acercaba con una nota pegada en el collar que decía "goshi"(nombre del zorro) ****  
****Kakashi:es una nota de Naruto-kun ****  
****Sakura:y que dice-preguntándole a sus Jounin profesor ****  
****Kakashi:"Hatake, no iré a esa "misión" como tu la llamas, yo tengo otro nombre para ello, "mierda", no quiero tener ningún trato con eso que tu llamas equipo, en este momento me encuentro teniendo un entrenamiento de verdad, así que por favor no molestes, es todo lo que te quería comunicar"--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****  
****"PD:te odio"-Kakshi leyó la carta con una gota de sudor en la frente-bueno parece que Naruto-kun no vendrá, así que vamos, que empiece la misión ******

**Así pasaron los días, y de Naruto solo sabían lo que leían en las notas entregadas por Goshi, todas decían lo mismo, que no iría y que odiaba a Kakashi ******

**Kakashi:Naruto-kun ah faltado a 30 misiones, creo que no aceptara trabajar en equipo mientras se trate de misiones de rango d, creo que aceptara si se trata de una de rango c, le diré a Hokage-sama, a el no le importara, ya veras Naruto-kun, aprenderás a trabajar en equipo, eso te lo aseguro ******

**CoNtInUaRa……………………**


	3. capitulo 3 Demonio part 1

Capitulo 2: demonio

El peligris, arreglo la misión el y sus 3 estudiantes irían a una misión clase C, Naruto acepto la oferta de mala gana, pero le advirtió a Kakashi, el no protegería a sus compañeros, solo cumpliría su misión y recolectaría información sobre algo personal, al día siguiente el Uchiha la Haruno y el Hatake esperaban a su ultimo compañero

Kakashi:parece que Naruto-kun ya se tardo-dijo con una gigantesca gota de sudor, mientras miraba a sus dos alumnos  
Sasuke:el siempre es así-entonces diviso una sombra que se acercaba, era el, y parecía que estaba muy golpeado, tenia los brazos vendados y también las piernas-parece que hay viene-levanto la mano para saludar a su compañero-Uzumaki  
Sakura:ohayo Naruto-kun-dijo esta muy entusiasmada como siempre  
Kakashi:hola Naruto-kun-dijo este también levantando la mano   
Naruto:Hatake-dijo este ignorando a sus demás compañeros-explícame los términos de la misión-dijo este sentándose alado de sus compañeros y quitándose las vendas   
Kakashi:mmm….si, bueno nuestra misión es de protección, el feudal de país del arroz tiene una información que le llegara desde la aldea de la nube, según tendremos unos compañeros del país de la hierba, ellos nos ayudaran, nos encontraremos en las cercanías del país del pájaro, ahí es donde los ninjas del país de la nube nos darán el pergamino, después de eso será nuestra responsabilidad-decía muy serio al rubio, mientras que este seguía quitándose las vendas de las manos  
Naruto:esta bien, partiremos de inmediato, mientras mas rápido termine esta misión mas rápido podré regresar a mi entrenamiento-dijo este parándose y lanzando las vendas al piso-bueno que esperan  
Kakashi:esta bien Naruto-kun, te seguimos-decía mientras una gota de sudor salía de su frente por la actitud del rubio

Después de largas horas de camino, llegaron ahí se encontraron con 4 ninjas Kakashi reconoció rápidamente al mas grande de ellos

Kakahsi:yoh, Rushi Bardear, o debería llamarte Roshi el girasol-dijo mirando a una hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rojo vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones grises, que se encontraba junto a 3 jóvenes, una de ellas era joven de ojos celestes y pelo castaño vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una campera verde, la otra era una chica de pelo violeta con ojos marrones vestida con un pantalón largo marrón y una camisa celeste, el otro era un muchacho, de ojos oscuros y pelo rubio vestido con un equipo verde claro  
Rushi:parece que todavía me recuerdas, Kakashi el del Sharingan-dijo este mirando a el peligris  
Kakashi:como no recordarte-dijo este dándole una sonrisa al jounin de la aldea de la hierba  
Rushi:bueno, y que hay de tus chicos, no me los vas a presentar-dijo mirando ala pelirosa al moreno y al rubio  
Kakashi:claro, pero primero preséntame a los tuyos-dijo mirando a las dos niñas y al muchacho junto a el  
Rushi:bueno empezare por mi persona, mi nombre es Rushi Bardear soy un Jounin de la aldea de la hierba ellos son mis gennin, Alice Marr-dijo apuntando a la niña de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que no dejaba de ver al rubio ojiazul-ella es Pandora Marquento-dijo indicando a la niña de cabello violeta y ojos marrones que miraba embobada a Naruto y Sasuke- y el es Ryo Seltani-dijo indicando al chico de ojos oscuros y pelo rubio-bueno es tu turno  
Kakashi:esta bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy Jounin de la aldea de la hoja, ellos son mis genin, Haruno Sakura, la que tenia las calificaciones mas altas en la academia-dijo indicando a la pelirosa que miraba con cara de asesina a las dos niñas de la hierva-el es Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo descendiente de la familia Uchiha-indico al moreno que levanto una ceja con arrogancia, ganándose la mirada de Ryo que lo miro como basura- y el es Uzumaki Naruto, el novato de este año-dijo indicando al rubio este no mostró ninguna expresión en el rostro-bueno creo que ya todos nos conocemos, ahora díganme, ¿en cuanto tiempo llegara el pergamino?   
Rushi:de 1 a 2 horas según lo acordado con la aldea de la nube, en ese tiempo podemos hacer lo que queramos-dicho esto todos notaron como el rubio ojiazul se alejo de ellos y se iba a adentrar en el bosque-oye tu chico, ¿Naruto verdad?, ¿a donde te diriges?-le pregunto este al rubio  
Naruto:a entrenar-dijo esto sacando unas vendas de su mochila y poniéndoselas mientras seguía caminando  
Ryo:y, ¿se puede saber a donde?-dijo este rubio a otro, que miro a los ojos al primero asiendo que se caminara hacia atrás-como mierdas me puedo sentir así, solo por mirarlo a los ojos-pensaba este  
Alice:mmm, Naruto-kun, muy bueno, hacer intimidarse así a Ryo-kun, no es fácil-pensaba esta mirando fijamente a Naruto   
Pandora:Naruto-kun, esa mirada me mata-pensaba con corazones en los ojos  
Rushi:ese chico tiene una mirada muy fría-le decía a al otro Junín  
Naruto:eso a ti no te importa, Hatake, avísame cuando llegue el pergamino, yo lo llevare, no confió en ustedes-decía este mientras se dirigía al claro del bosque  
Rushi:¿siempre es así?-preguntaba el Jounin al peligris que tenia una gigantesca gota de sudor en la frente  
Kakashi:si, discúlpalo no es muy sociable

Después de un rato las dos niñas junto con la pelirosa se pusieron a mirar embobadas a Sasuke y al chico de la hierba hasta que una de ellas hablo

Alice:oye tu, Sakura ¿verdad?, dime como es Naruto-kun, es decir su forma de ser-preguntaba esta con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas   
Sakura:Naruto-kun-"oye y a esta perra quien le dio permiso de llamarlo así" pensaba su inner mientras le respondía-pues Naruto-kun, es una persona muy fría, no le gusta la compañía y también es muy agresivo, aun que también es muy trabajador y dedicado y hasta algunas veces es l-lindo-decia lo ultimo también un poco sonrojada  
Alice:a ya veo, es un chico de los que me gustan frió y calculador, sabes, ¿si tiene novia?-le pregunto esta a la pelirosa, mientras ella la miraba con un poco de ira  
Sakura:no, que yo sepa, Naruto-kun no tiene no-novia-decía esta de muy mala gana a sus compañeras de misión  
Alice:entonces tengo el camino libre-ella decía mientras tenia un puño apretado y fuego en los ojos  
Pandora:no si yo te lo gano primero-usando la misma pose que la primera-y dinos que pasa con Sasuke-kun  
Sakura:-cuando escucho el nombre de este, se puso en posición como la de ellas solo que no le salían llamas si no corazones para continuar diciendo-Sasuke-kun, es genial, sexy y muy guapo, además de que es muy fuerte  
Alice:y quien es mas fuerte, Sasuke-kun o mi Naruto-kun  
Sakura:-al escuchar "mi Naruto-kun", la mirada entusiasmada de Sakura paso a ser una de odio, pero decidió decirles-por desgracia Naruto-kun es mas fuerte, y también mejor en batalla que Sasuke-kun, aun que este también es fuerte  
Alice:ya veo, espera un momento, Naruto-kun dijo que iba a entrenar, cabe la posibilidad de que lo este haciendo, sin, ¡sin ropa!-dicho esto las tres chicas se lo imaginaron como dios lo trajo al mundo y seguido de sus pensamiento hubo una hemorragia nasal continua que les paso a las tres-yo digo que vallamos a ver  
Pandora:yo te sigo-decía esta levantando el puño en señal de victoria  
Sakura:alto, esperen, no podemos violar la privacidad de Naruto-kun-decía esta moviendo las manos-además como están seguras de que esta desnudo-decía mientras trataba de tranquilizar a las dos  
Alice:no estamos seguras, pero seria bueno averiguar, además a ti también te gustaría hacerlo

Seguido de eso las dos genin de la hierba se adentraron en el bosque, seguidas por Sakura que también iba con la excusa de que tenia que detenerlas, entonces se adentraron y no encontraron a Naruto, hasta que escucharon el sonido de una cascada, hay lo encontraron sentado en una piedra mientras que el agua de la cascada caía sobre el, el no traía camisa solo pantalones, mientras el agua caía sobre el, las otras tres chicas estaban desangrándose al ver el bien formado y fornido cuerpo del ojiazul, entonces dos kage bunshin aparecieron y atacaron a el rubio, este se defendió y salto al lago ahí se pusieron a pelear los tres con taijutsu, entonces fue cuando Naruto tomo la primera posición y ataco a sus dos copias, estas tomaron la misma posición que el y rompieron su defensa golpeándolo en la cara y estomago lanzándolo contra la cascada, después de eso le lanzaron varios shuríken que este anulo con unos kunai, después de eso desapareció y apareció enterrando a una de sus copias asiéndola desaparecer en una nube de humo 

Naruto:parece que solo quedamos tu y yo como siempre-le decía a su copia mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-Yagami Sutairu- Hitotsu Tachiba Usagi(estilo Yagami-posición uno, la liebre)   
Naruto2:que ellas no cuentan-dijo apuntando con la mirada a las tres chicas-Yagami Sutairu- Hitotsu Tachiba Usagi(estilo Yagami-posición uno, la liebre)  
Naruto:por el momento no, Yagami Suitairu-rendam no rasen(estilo Yagami-combo espiral)-este se lanzo a su copia y golpe su quijada lanzándolo al aire de una patada, seguido salto y alcanzo su altura, y juntando sus manos golpeo la nuca de su copia asiéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, cayendo el rubio comenzó a girar y al caer con el puño toda la rotación de su cuerpo se paso a su mano, dejando un gigantesco hueco en forma de espiral, destruyendo por completo a su copia, después de eso callo al suelo fatigado-genial ahora solo necesito conseguir el ultimo movimiento 

Las chicas incrédulas de lo que miraba decidieron alejarse antes de ser notadas por Naruto, aun que este las había notado desde que se habían adentrado en el bosque, pero no les dio importancia, al llegar con sus dos compañeros Ryo les pregunto que ¿que les pasaba?, por no respondieron pero por sus caras se notaba que había sido algo malo

Mientras el rubio se encontraba todavía recostado en el gran cráter que había hecho hace algunos momentos, no estaba cansado, ni lastimado, solo estaba pensando

Naruto:cuanto años hace, que llevo buscando a esa persona-se pregunto muy triste, pero escucho a alguien que respondió a su pregunta   
Kyuubi:desde que me contactaste, llevas dos años buscándola mocoso-respondió la gigantesca bestia al ojiazul Uzumaki-pero dime mocoso, por que tu empeño de encontrar a-pero antes de poder terminar fueron interrumpidos ya que escucharon una explosión que provenía de, donde se encontraban sus compañero-mocoso   
Naruto:si lo se Kyuubi-sensei, no re preocupes, boy para aya-dijo este mientras se ponía la ropa y salía de el lago

El muchacho salio de el espeso bosque y sus ojos presenciaron una batalla, su sensei y el Junín de la hierba peleando contra alguien que llevaba una gran espada, y otro que llevaba una de igual tamaño pero en forma encorvada, y también pudo ver como Sasuke y el genin de la hierva pelaban contra una mujer 

Kakashi:parece que este pergamino es valioso, es decir para que el demonio de la niebla Zabusa lo quiera-dijo indicando ala persona que se encontraba frente a el  
Zabusa:mmm, si es muy importante para mi, Kakashi, o debería decirte el copi-nin-decía este hilarante y con burla sobre Kakashi y mientras lo atacaba  
Kakashi:dime como quieras, ya que esta será la ultima ves que nos veamos-decía este mientras se defendía de los ataques de Zabusa

En otro escenario de pelea

Roshi: Souchiro Gamanata, o el ninja explosivo como todos en la aldea de la roca te dicen-dijo mirando a un hombre alto de cabello azul y ojos amarillos  
Gama:puedes llamarme como se te antoje Roshi el girasol-entonces el peliazul lanzo un kunai pero este después de tocar tierra exploto-o debería decirte Roshi el muerto  
Roshi:eso lo veremos

Y en otra parte Ryo y Sasuke se defendían de la agujas lanzadas por su contrincante

Sasuke:¿quien eres?  
¿?:mi nombre es Haku, y mis ordenes son matarlos, espero que no me odien   
Ryo:no creas que no te detendremos solo por ser mujer-le indico con mucho vigor este  
Haku:soy hombre-les dijo este seguido de unas miradas de extrañes de los otros presente-bueno eso no importa, por ahora solo se que tengo que matarlos-pero entonces fue lanzado hacia atrás por un golpe en el estomago de un rubio ojiazul que apareció frente a el  
Naruto:tu pelearas con migo, y ustedes dos no estorben-les dijo dándoles a entender que se fueran de ahí  
Sasuke:Uzumaki, no podrás contra el, es muy fuerte además, tu no me mandas-dijo este dando un paso al frente  
Ryo:es cierto, no eres nadie para decidir que aremos-este decía desafiante y también dando un paso al frente   
Naruto:¡ESTUPIDOS!-decía con una cara de asesino mirando a sus dos compañeros, seguido de eso aparecieron dos copias de Naruto que golpearon en la cara a Ryo y a Sasuke, lanzándolos en dirección a sus compañeras, para después desaparecer  
Sasuke:Uzumaki que demonios te pasa, por que me golpeas-decía mientras se sobaba la cara  
Ryo:es cierto idiota que te pasa-pero al decir esto Naruto los volteo a ver y sus ojos azules se habían convertido en unos rojos y sus colmillos habían crecido-¿que demonios?-decía mientras se hacia para atrás  
Naruto:si se llegan a acercar-decía mientras sus ojos tomaban de nuevo su color azul y sus colmillo decrecían-los mato-dicho esto volteo a ver a Haku  
Haku:parece que no sabes como tratar a tus amigos-decía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza  
Naruto:esa escoria mis amigos, no digas estupideces y mejor procura pelear con todas tus fuerzas, por que quiero divertirme, Yagami Sutairu- Hitotsu Tachiba Usagi(estilo Yagami-posición uno, la liebre)   
Haku:¿Yagami?, todavía queda uno, eso es interesante  
Naruto:se ve que conoces mi clan, pero, no te imaginas cuan interesante puedo ser-dicho esto se la lanzo contra Haku que salto asi atrás para esquivarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta Naruto había desaparecido de su vista, apareciendo detrás de el y lanzadote una patada que a duras penas pudo parar-parece que eres rapido   
Haku:lo mismo digo-dicho esto tomo la pierna de el rubio y lo lanzo lejos, este callo en de pie gracias a sus reflejos, pero cuando se dio cuenta varias agujas de Haku están enterradas en su cuerpo   
Naruto:es me dolió, Katon:Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego, Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón), entonces lanzo un gran rayo de fuego que Haku pudo esuibar, pero cuando se dio cuenta una mano se había posado en uno de sus hombros volteándolo de golpe y seguido de "Yagami Sutairu- Utsukoto kokuosaru(estilo Yagami-golpe del rey mandril)"-diciendo esto Naruto golpeo con sus dos puños al mismo tiempo, con el derecho la cara de Haku, y con el izquierdo, su estomago, lanzándolo a volar de ahí, después de eso Haku se reincorporo rápidamente y se lanzo contra Naruto, estos intercambiaron golpes, claro Naruto con su taijutsu superior hacia sus golpes mas efectivos, pero Haku con sus agujas hacia mas daño al rubio, los dos se alejaron un poco el uno del otro y se pusieron a reír  
Naruto:jajaja, tenia mucho que no me divertía así, te puedo llamar Haku-decía a este con una gran sonrisa  
Haku:claro, también tenia mucho tiempo que no me divertía, te puedo llamar Naruto-kun-dijo este desconcertado  
Naruto:claro, llámame como quieras, es una lastima que tenga que matarte-dijo este retomando su posición  
Haku:si es una lastima que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo-dicho esto se lanzo contra el rubio de nuevo, este lo espero y se dejo golpear en el estomago para luego desaparecer tras una nube de humo-un kage bunshin, donde esta el verdadero-  
Naruto:aquí-dijo Naruto saliendo dentro de la nube de humo y golpean a Haku en estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras que Haku le lanzo varias agujas a Naruto-esas agujas me joden mucho-dicho esto se lanzo de nuevo contra el y dijo "Yagami Suitairu-rendam no rasen(estilo Yagami-combo espiral)"; después de eso golpe con una patada en la barbilla a Haku lanzándolo al aire, seguido salto y alcanzo su altura, y juntando sus manos golpeo la nuca de Haku asiéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, cayendo el rubio comenzó a girar y al caer con el puño toda la rotación de su cuerpo se paso a su mano, dejando un gigantesco hueco en forma de espiral saliendo de ahí y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros que miraban incrédulos lo ocurrido, mientras también todo eso fue observado por los otros dos adversarios y senseis

Zabuza:en verdad ese chico es un genin-le pregunto a el peligris mientras continuaba peleando con el  
Kakashi:es sorpréndete verdad, lastima que no puedas pelear con el-al notar como Zabusa había bajado su guardia Kakashi le da una patada, pero lo atraviesa-un clon de agua-seguido de eso el verdadero Zabusa captura a Kakashi en un prisión

Mientras los otros dos peleaban arduamente hasta que Roshi empezó a emanar chakra dorado y lo lanzo todo en forma de girasol destruyendo a su adversario y cayendo al piso muy cansado, al caer también es capturado por una prisión de agua cortesía del clon de Zabusa

Naruto:bueno estorbos, creo que es su turno-dijo este tronándose los puños, pero algo no andaba bien, Naruto corrió rápidamente a sus compañero y abrazo a Sasuke y Alice, ellos muy desconcertados no entendían por que hasta que segundos después vieron como cientos de agujas se enterraban en la espalda de Naruto, este grito por el dolor  
Sasuke:¡Naruto!-dijo este viendo como su compañero se desangraba y caía al suelo  
Alice:Naruto-kun-decía esta llorando mientras miraba como Naruto se desangraba   
Sakura:¡Naruto-kun!-gritaba muy desesperada al ver a Naruto caer, los otros dos hicieron exactamente lo mismo

Continuara:

K pasara con naruto podrá contra Haku 


	4. capitulo 4 Demonio part 2

Continuación

Después de aver recibido el daño naruto se dispone a luchar en enserio

Sasuke:estupido no tenias que protegerme-decía algo sollozo-¡teme!-decía mientras veía salir a Haku del cráter  
Haku:si no me hubiera cubierto con hielo eso hubiera sido mi fin   
Sasuke:te-te matare-pero antes de que pudiera lanzársele a Haku fue detenido por mano de uno de sus compañeros, era la del rubio que se levantaba a duras penas  
Naruto:es-espera estorbo-decía jadeante este-aun no eh terminado con el-hablaba mientras se ponía completamente de pie-te dije que si te entrometías te mataría-entonces tres copias de Naruto aparecieron, dos hicieron hacia atrás a sus compañeros y la otra le quitaba de la espalda las agujas a Naruto, seguido de eso la copia le arranco la chamarra y la camisa de malla, dejando ver su pecho y espalda desnudos-eso fue un movimiento astuto, atacar a los mas débiles, eres inteligente-decía acercándose a Haku, mientras los otros eran alejados por sus copias   
Sasuke:espera Naruto-pero era detenido por una de sus copias-quítate que no ves que el Naruto original esta herido  
Naruto2:basta escoria, Naruto sabe lo que hace, yo no soy tan débil como tu, además crees que me serias de ayuda si fueras a enfrentarte con Haku, solo me serias un estorbo, Naruto nos dio la obligación de protegerlos mientras el luchaba y eso es lo que haré   
Naruto3:Naruto tiene razón, ahora quédate aquí inútil y no estorbes

Mientras donde Naruto y Haku

Haku:parece que cuidas mucho de tu equipo  
Naruto:no tengo tiempo para hablar, me hiciste daño sabes, y los que me hacen daño, se mueren-dicho esto se lanzo contra Haku, este, se lanzo hacia atrás para esquivarlo, entonces Naruto le lanza una shuriken para poder distraerlo, el plan funciona y Haku vuelve a saltar pero ahora hacia delante, y cuando se da cuenta ya tiene el puño de Naruto en la cara, este se reincorpora y luego dice "Makyo Hyo Sho(espejos de hielo demoníaco)", seguido de esto, salen mucho espejos de hielo que aprisionan a Naruto  
Haku:te presento mi técnica de línea sucesoria  
Naruto:tu técnica la venceré al igual que a todas las que eh enfrentado-decía este muy frió como de costumbre y en posición de pelea  
Haku:lo dudo Sensatsu Suisho(mil agujas voladoras de agua mortales)-seguido Haku salía de sus espejos al igual que miles de agujas que se clavaban en Naruto, este solo podía soportar el dolor 

Mientras sus compañeros miraban aterrados la escena

Sasuke:dejame ir a ayudarte  
Naruto2:no, yo se lo que hago, no interfieras  
Sakura:aun así yo si iré-pero entonces otra copia se posa enfrente de ella  
Naruto4:eh dicho que no

Mientras Naruto seguía soportando los ataques de Haku, una vos unísona se escucho y el tiempo para Naruto se detuvo mientras observo como se materializaba unos ojos gigantescos frente a el, se trababa de Kyuubi 

Kyuubi:mocoso, por que te esta costando tanto destruir a este-preguntaba mientras miraba a Naruto  
Naruto:ya estoy un poco dañado  
Kyuubi:entonces acaba con el rápido-desapareció y el tiempo empezó a transcurrir nuevamente, mientras que Naruto empezó a reír desmesuradamente  
Haku:y a ti, ¿que te pasa?-pero entonces observo como un chakra rojo empezaba a rodear a el rubio curando todas sus heridas y noto como su ojos cambiaban a color rojo y sus colmillos crecían,   
Naruto:no puedo creer que me has orillado a tener que pasar a otro nivel, deberías estar orgulloso, esta es la primera ves que tengo que pelear enserio, Yagami Sutairu- Futatsu Tachiba Ushi(estilo Yagami:-segunda posición, el toro)-seguido de eso el rubio tomo una posición parecida a al de Neji cuando hacia el circulo celestial, pero Naruto tenia las manos en puño y una de sus piernas estaba en aire-esta es la segunda posición, esta solo la puedo hacer cuando un amigo mió me presta chakra   
Haku:y que todo seguirá igual-decía tratando de darle con sus agujas a el rubio, pero este desapareció de su vista, y cuando se dio cuenta tenia sosteniéndolo de la mano-que demonios, como usaste esa velocidad  
Naruto:jajaja, es hora de que sepas por que mi clan era peligroso Yagami Suitairu-Onigami Kitsune Utsukoto(estilo Yagami-golpe del dios demonio zorro)-entonces su puño empezó a brillar de color rojo y golpeo en el estomago a Haku haciéndolo estrellarse contra uno de los espejo rompiéndolo y estrellándose en un árbol, seguido Haku por el impacto del golpe demonio de Naruto, le daño muchos órganos, asiéndolo escupir sangre y no poder levantarse  
Naruto:en mi segunda pose puedo usar mi chakra en mis golpes, no para hacerlos mas fuerte, al contacto con otra piel mi chakra entra en ese cuerpo y los hace en porciones tan finas que funcionan como cuchillas, cortando todos tus órganos, pero ahora no te matare con un ataque de mi clan, no, no mereces morir así, tu me has divertido mucho como para hacer tu muerte muy dolorosa, morirás de un solo golpe-entonces la mano izquierda de Naruto tubo una formación de chakra electrico azul-te presento el chidori 

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, como era posible que hubiera una manifestación de chakra visible, y al que mas le impresiono fue a Kakashi

Kakashi:¿pero que demonios?, ¿cuando?, ¿como?, ¿donde?, ¿como demonios aprendió a usar el chidori?-se preguntaba mientras todavía seguía en la prisión de agua   
Naruto:adios………Haku-dicho esto se lanzo contra Haku y atravesó su pecho, después todavía con el chidori en la mano miro a Zabusa-ahora sigues tu  
Zabusa:pues ven por mi mocoso-Naruto se lanzo contra Zabusa este le lanzo un dragón de agua que le dio de lleno a Naruto, pero este desaparecían den una nube de humo-un kage bunshin-dijo mirando a todas direcciones pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido enterrado vivo-mierda, como demonios hiciste eso, viendo a Naruto caer al piso por todas sus heridas  
Naruto:nadie…….me llama mocoso………y…………vive para contarlo-decía jadeando y cansado, mientras le daba la seña a Kakashi de que terminara con el  
Kakashi:si lo se, si el muere su clon de agua también, gracias por la ayuda Naruto-le decía dándole una sonrisa al rubio   
Naruto:aun…….te…….odio-dijo este antes de desmayarse  
Kakashi:lo se-decía con una gota gigante de sudor-bueno en lo que estábamos-dijo tomando una pose seria y asiendo un chidori-adios, demonio-seguido destruyo el cráneo de Zabusa con el chidori

Pasaron las horas ellos llegaron con el feudal del país del arroz pidiendo una explicación de por que habían sido atacados por criminales de rango S, el les explico que ese no era un simple pergamino que contenía toda la sabiduría de cómo preparar el mejo arroz del mundo y que valió millones en el mercado negro, ellos cobraron el pago de la misión como una de rango A, el acepto gustoso ya que el pergamino valió miles de veces mas que lo que Kakashi y Roshi pidieron de pago, pasaron los días en el palacio de el feudal ya que Naruto no despertaba hasta que un dia

Naruti:mmm……vamos…..pelea…….no……mierda-murmuraba entre sueños, las dos niñas de la hierba y Sakura escuchaban los sueños de Naruto, hasta que de repensé te levanto, asustando a las tres presentes-¡Kyuubi!, creo que fue solo un sueño, espera, donde estoy-dijo mirando a su alrededor y mirando como las chicas lo miraban con lujuria-¿que?, ¿por que me miran así?-fue cuando noto que ropa, solo las vendas y unas sabanas blancas que lo tapaban-siempre lo mismo-dijo poniendo su mano en su cara en señal de frustración-¿donde esta mi ropa?-ellas se la dieron-¿que?, ¿por que siguen aquí?, ¿acaso esperan que me cambie enfrente de ustedes?, vamos largo-dijo señalando la puerta, ellas salieron todavía con hemorragia nasal, después de unos minutos Naruto salio ya con su ropa normal, y sin las vendas  
Kakashi:Naruto-kun, nos es bueno que te levantes tan pronto  
Naruto:a quien le importa eso, la misión ya acabo, regresare a Konoha-dijo este tomando sus cosas  
Kakashi:tienes que descansar Naruto-kun  
Naruto:te lo dije me voy-dijo dándole la espalda  
Kakashi:y yo dije que descansaras-seguido de so Kakashi golpea en el estomago a Naruto y este se desmaya, Kakashi lo lleva de regreso a la habitación-perdóname Naruto-kun, pero si tu no te cuidas alguien tiene que hacerlo-dijo poniéndolo en la cama y saliendo de la habitacion  
Roshi:se ve que es muy obstinado  
Kakashi:si, pero es un buen chico, eso creo-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza  
Roshi:si, pero su nivel no es el de genin, conoce demasiadas técnicas y ese taijutsu esta fuera de lo normal, tu se lo enseñaste-dijo preguntándole al peligris  
Kakashi:no, ni siquiera sabia que conocía ese estilo de pelea, ni tampoco se como aprendió el chidori, ni las otras técnicas   
Roshi:pues es muy extraño que un chico de su edad tenga tantas habilidades, además, no había conocido a ninguna persona que en esa edad no se intimidara a la hora de matar   
Kakashi:eso pues, Naruto-kun, digamos que no creció con esos pensamientos, jeje-dijo con una mano en la nuca

Mientras donde estaban los demás genin

Ryo:eh chico, tu compañero es impresionante-le decía dirigiéndose a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en el tejado de la mansión  
Sasuke:no fastidies-decía este muy molesto por el comentario de Ryo-Naruto no es la gran cosa  
Ryo:pues no había visto a nadie pelear así en toda mi vida, pelea mucho mejor que cualquier Chunnin, incluso creo que pelea mejor que un Jounin  
Sasuke:te dije que no fastidiaras-dijo muy frustrado-solo es algo fuerte y ya   
Ryo:parece que no se llevan bien, pero si no llevan bien, por que te salvo, bueno aparte de ti también a Alice  
Sasuke:no lo se, a veces no entiendo a Naruto, siempre a sido mi rival, pero, nunca pensé que fuera a hacer eso por mi o por otra persona, el siempre nos ah demostrado que solo se quiere a si mismo   
Ryo:entonces es un tipo raro  
Sasuke:no, solo no es comprendido

El rubio permanecía dormido, pero, alguien quería verlo y entonces, miro sus ojos

Naruto:para que me llamaste Kyuubi-sensei-decía mientras miraba unos ojos detrás de una jaula  
Kyuubi:eres fuerte chico, muy fuerte diría yo, pudiste poner en practica los movimientos de nivel 2, y los hiciste mientras utilizabas mi chakra, eso es sorprendente para un humano, Naruto, estas listo para pasar al siguiente nivel  
Naruto:¿pasar a siguiente nivel?  
Kyuubi:retira el sello, y podrás utilizar todos mis poderes, pero recuerda, son demoníacos, axial que al quitarlo, no solo obtendrás un poder inimaginable, si no que también te maldecirás a ti mismo, es tu decisión chico-le dijo este acercándose a la puerta  
Naruto:acambio de poder, viviré maldecido toda mi vida, creo que no es un trato justo  
Kyuubi:parece que rechazas, eres inteligente, pero recuerda-dijo desapareciendo-la oferta, seguirá en pie-dijo desapareciendo  
Naruto:entiendo Kyuubi-sensei

Lo que para Naruto fueron unos minutos, en el exterior fueron varios días, cuando despertó ya los de aldea de hierva se habían ido, ellos emprendieron el viaje, pero antes de irse Naruto le regreso el golpe en el estomago a Kakashi, este lo soporto pero izo que vomitara toda la comida ingerida en dos dias, seguido llegaron a Konoha

CoNtInUaRa……………….


	5. capitulo 5 examen

**IA creo q me comenzó a gustar escribir asi q ahí les dejo otro capi pa todos q les gustan dejen reviews un se han flojos xq si no hai mas de 10 nu sigo**

**Ia saludos pa todos q leen est fic**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: examen ******

**Habían pasado unos meses desde la ultima misión a la que se había presentado Naruto, el estaba paseando por el parque de Konoha, cuando encontró a su fan numero uno Konohamaru, este chico siempre lo seguía a todos lados, ya tenia arto al rubio, pero le hacia bien tener compañía debes en cuando, por eso le no le decía nada ******

**Naruto:eh, mocoso, cuantas horas piensas seguirme hoy-dijo diciéndole a una árbol ****  
****Konohamaru:parece que me encontraste, Naruto-nichan-decía saliendo de su escondite ****  
****Naruto:y parece que estas mejorando a la hora de esconderte, pero te falta mucho para que alcances el nivel de una misión de infiltración, a y diles a tus amigos que también salgan, ya los encontré-dijo señalando un poste y una caja en forma de piedra ****  
****Konohamaru:Naruto-nichan, eres rápido ****  
****Naruto:nunca aprenderás, no puedes esconderte de mi-dijo y siguió caminando ****  
****Konohamaru:eh, Naruto-nichan, ¿a donde vas?-dijo corriendo y poniéndose a su altura ****  
****¿?:Konohamaru-kun, espéranos ****  
****Konohamaru:Moegi, Udon, miren el es Naruto-nichan de quien les eh estado hablando-dijo señalando al ojiazul, Moegi y Udon se le quedaron mirando, Moegi con unos corazones en los ojos-el es sorprendente, fuerte, además de que tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres ****  
****Naruto:ya empezamos de nuevo, te dije que no debes de alabar a otros que no seas tu mismo-dijo este revoloteando el pelo de Konohamaru ****  
****Konohamaru:si lo se Naruto-nichan ****  
****¿?:¿Naruto-kun?-dijo una sombra que se les acerco ****  
****Naruto:nerd-dijo mirando a Sakura con frialdad como siempre ****  
****Sakura:disculpa, Naruto-kun quiero hablar con tigo-dijo esta dirigiéndose hacia ellos-vamos a otro lugar ****  
****Naruto:¿por que?, este a mi me párese que esta bien, además dímelo rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder ****  
****Sakura:esta bien, si tu quieres, no te eh podido preguntar, por que salvaste a Sasuke-kun y Alice de las agujas-dijo esta muy intrigada ****  
****Naruto:ah eso, fue por que si uno de ustedes moría, la misión hubiera sido un fracaso y no me puedo permitir fallar en ninguna misión-dijo frió este ****  
****Sakura:ah solo fue eso-dijo esta ****  
****Konohamaru:oye Naruto-nichan, quien es ella, ah ya entiendo-dijo golpeando con el codo a Naruto-es tu novia verdad-esto izo que Sakura se sonrojara ****  
****Naruto:¿la nerd?, mi novia, no, podemos decir que solo es una compañera de equipo-dijo este frió como siempre-Konohamaru, adelántate al lugar de siempre, tal ves el día de hoy te enseñe una técnica-dijo indicándole al chico ****  
****Konohamaru:si Naruto-nichan, Moegi, Udon, vengan-dijo este corriendo ****  
****Sakura:¿ahora entrenas niños? ****  
****Naruto:si, algún problema-cuando dijo esto noto como Konohamaru y los demás se tropezaron con dos tipos, una mujer y un hombre-tenemos problemas-dijo mirando la escena ******

**¿?:ey, mocoso, como te atreves-dijo apunto de golpear a Konohamaru, pero alguien tomo su mano-eh, que haces ****  
****Naruto:si te atreves a tocarlo……..te mato ****  
****¿?:eh, Kankuro dejalos-dijo mirando la mirada asesina de Naruto ****  
****Kankuro:que dices Temari, no ves que el mocoso este me esta retando ****  
****Sakura:Naruto-kun, eh ustedes no les recomiendo que se metan con Naruto-kun ****  
****Temari:ah, protegiéndolo, ella debe de ser tu novia rubio, pero mírala yo estoy mejor-dijo indicándole al chico ****  
****Naruto:no estoy jugando, mejor lárguense-dijo soltando la mano de Kankuro-o los matare-dijo alejándose con los tres niños ****  
****Kankuro:no me retes mocoso-dijo moviendo los dedo, pero Naruto lanzo un kunai al piso ****  
****Naruto:hilos de chakra, un marionetista, lo que me suponía-dijo dejando blanco de la impresión a Kankuro- no me hagas reír idiota, yo puedo verlos a kilómetros de aquí, y a ti también Sasuke-entonces Sasuke salio de un árbol ****  
****Sasuke:desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí-dijo pregúntale al rubio ****  
****Naruto:desde que empezaste a seguirme desde mi departamento ****  
****Kankuro:mocosos, idiotas, ahora conocerán al cuervo-dijo descargando la cosa que llevaba en la espalda ****  
****¿?:detente Kankuro-dijo un pelirrojo que se encontraba a lado de Sasuke ****  
****Naruto:mmm, es bueno, no lo había notado-pensó mirando al chico ****  
****Sasuke:cuando demonios llego ahí-pensaba mirándolo ****  
****Kankuro:pero, Gaara ****  
****Gaara:te dije que te detengas…….o te mato ****  
****Naruto:oye, idiota esa es mi frase-dijo apareciendo a lado de el ****  
****Gaara:eres rápido chico, cual es tu nombre-dijo bajando de el arbol ****  
****Naruto:te lo diré si me dices el tuyo ****  
****Gaara:soy sabaku no Gaara ****  
****Naruto:yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-dijo también bajando de el árbol ****  
****Temari:es valiente el chico y guapo, también el que esta en el árbol-dijo mirando sonrojada a Naruto y Sasuke ****  
****Gaara:entonces Naruto, perdona a mi hermano ****  
****Naruto:no, lo matare-dijo haciendo un chidori-y a ti también ****  
****Sakura:Naruto-kun, no te peles por favor-dijo la chica tratando de calmar a Naruto ****  
****Sasuke:si Naruto, además ustedes son de la aldea de la arena, que hacen aquí ****  
****Gaara:venimos para el examen Chunnin, Uchiha Sasuke ****  
****Sasuke:¿como es que sabes mi nombre? ****  
****Gaara:por que tu serás mi próxima victima-dijo lanzándole arena pero esta fue detenida por el chidori ****  
****Naruto:tu pelea es conmigo, y tu Kankuro, te matare aquí mismo, ****  
****Kankuro:Eso lo quiero ver ****  
****¿?:este no es lugar para que peles o ¿si?, Naruto-kun-dijo agarrándole el brazo a Naruto ****  
****Naruto:Hatake, te encanta entrometerte verdad-dijo este soltándose de Kakashi ****  
****Kakashi:y ustedes, es mejor que regresen con su líder, no es bueno que armen conflictos antes de el examen ****  
****Gaara:lo sentimos, Kankuro Temari, discúlpense ****  
****Los dos:gomenasai-después se alejaron de los demás ninjas ****  
****Naruto:siempre me arruinas la diversión, tantas ganas tienes de que te mate ****  
****Kakashi:a no yo, esto-tartamudeaba con una gota de sudor-quisiera hablar con ustedes tres ****  
****Konohamaru:Naruto-nichan, dijiste que nos enseñarías una técnica ****  
****Naruto:y se las enseñare, vamos vengan, después de escuchar las estupideces de Hatake irán a entrenar conmigo ******

**Estos siete te dirigieron al puente de siempre ******

**Kakashi:como sabrán el examen chunnin esta próximo y los eh puesto como candidatos para entrar en el ****  
****Naruto:no quiero hacerlo ****  
****Konohamaru:que, por que Naruto-nichan ****  
****Naruto:Es estupido, de que me sirve entrar en ese examen solo para ascender de grado, no me interesa ****  
****Kakashi:pero si subes de grado la dificultad de las misiones también subirá, y eso te ayudara como entrenamiento, no lo crees ****  
****Naruto:pues si, pero aun así es estupido ****  
****Sasuke:entonces no entres ****  
****Kakashi:ese es el problema que el examen se divide en equipos de tres, y no hay excepciones, así que si Naruto-kun no entra, ustedes tampoco ****  
****Sakura:entonces la decisión de entrar la tiene Naruto-kun ****  
****Konohamaru:Naruto-nichan, por que no entras, de ese modo todos sabrán que eres mas fuerte que la mayoría ****  
****Naruto:bueno por que no-dijo dándole un sonrisa a Konohamaru ****  
****Kakashi:ese niño tiene mas poder de convencimiento en Naruto-kun que yo-pensó este-bueno les daré un entrenamiento especial para que puedan mejorar un poco su nivel ****  
****Naruto:yo no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes, tengo que entrenar y enseñarle unas técnicas a estos niños-dijo alejándose de ellos ****  
****¿?:cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kakashi y equipo Kakashi-indico una persona ****  
****Kakashi:mucho tiempo Roshi y equipo Roshi, también vinieron al examen ****  
****Roshi:si, pienso que mis genin ya están listos y veo que los tuyos también-dijo mirando a Naruto que se había detenido ****  
****Alice:Naruto-kun-dijo saludando a Naruto ****  
****Pandora:Naruto-kun-haciendo lo mismo pero Naruto no las noto ****  
****Ryo:mucho tiempo Naruto-san-dijo dándole la mano a Naruto pero este lo ignoro ****  
****Naruto:si ya es todo puedo irme verdad Hatake ****  
****Kakashi:a si claro Naruto-kun ******

**Pasando esto Naruto se va junto con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, ellos se detuvieron en el lugar de entrenamiento ******

**Konohamaru:no se los dije, es genial y tiene suerte con las mujeres, ya vieron en un solo día se ligo a tres, a las dos que vienen de la aldea de la hierba y a la rubia de la arena ****  
****Udon:si, Naruto-nichan es genial ****  
****Naruto:pueden para de hablar de mi, si quieren que los entrene tendrán que callarse y obedecer todo lo que les diga ****  
****Los tres:hai ******

**-------------------------------------- ****  
****-------------------------------------- ******

**Habían pasado los días y era el día de el examen, nuestros tres genin se reunieron en el puente de siempre ******

**Sasuke:se esta tardando demasiado ****  
****Sakura:creo que ahí viene-miraba a un ojiazul rubio que se acercaba a ellos-ohayo Naruto-kun ****  
****Sasuke:Naruto-este los ignoro como siempre ****  
****Naruto:vamonos, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible ******

**Dicho esto se dirigieron al donde se les iba a aplicar el examen, pero tuvieron un problema con unos chicos que les impidieron la entrada ****  
****, pero fueron detenidos por uno que tenia grandes cejas, que después de eso se le declaro a Sakura siendo rechazado y reto a Sasuke que mostró su Sharingan, pero aun así le gano y cuando estaba apunto de darle el golpe final fue detenido por Naruto ******

**Naruto:creo que esto se acaba aquí Lee-dijo deteniendo sosteniéndolo en el aire-si utilizas esta técnica lo mataras y aun lo necesito, así que perdona pero tengo que intervenir-le decía mientras lo lanzaba al suelo-es muy peligroso que utilices los lotos ****  
****Lee:tu, ¿como los conoces?-preguntaba impresionado ****  
****Naruto:es una larga historia que no quiero contar, solo que no puedo permitirte utilizarlos con mi compañero, por que lo necesito para entrar en el examen, terminando el examen puedes matarlo si quieres, pero por ahora no te lo puedo permitir ****  
****Lee:eres rápido, no pensé que me pudieras detener en el aire, eres un digno rival-dijo dándole una sonrisa y una pose de triunfo con el dedo pulgar ****  
****Naruto:tu también lo serias, pero yo ya tengo el mió, eh, inútil, nerd, vamonos-dijo alejándose de ahí ****  
****Lee:te llamas Naruto-kun verdad, déjame decirte algo, eres fuerte, quiero pelear contigo, para probar mis habilidades ya que yo también tengo un rival su nombre es Neji, por eso quería pelear con un Uchiha, para probarme a mi mismo, pero veo que encontré a alguien mas fuerte, incluso mas que yo, así que prométeme que pelearemos ****  
****Naruto:no te lo puedo prometer, por que si me aburro abandonare el examen, pero, si es que se da la ocasión pelearemos, solo te advierto que yo no me contengo al pelear, así que-dijo volteando a ver a Lee-estate listo para morir-y dicho esto salto subiendo las escaleras-vamos idiotas que se nos esta acabando el tiempo, ah y Sasuke-dijo dándole la espalda Sasuke volteo a mirarlo-el Sharingan no te esta ayudando nada-dijo esto y se salio de la habitación-Sasuke solo apretó los puños mientras seguía a Naruto ******

**Pasadas las hora todos entraron en una sala y presentaron el examen escrito, que constaba de una ultima pregunta que si era fallada no podrían volver a presentar el examen nunca, muchos desertaron y los demás se quedaron fueron los que pasaron la prueba automáticamente, entonces el instructor de su segunda prueba apareció esta era una mujer muy escandalosa llamada Anko, la segunda prueba era de sobre vivencia, ellos tenían que sobrevivir 5 días en el bosque de la muerte, y también tratar de conseguir los dos pergaminos el del cielo y la tierra, seguido de esto todos los ninjas entraron en el bosque ******

**Naruto:este será el plan, esparciré mis copias por todas partes, ellos casaran a los demás y nos traerán cuanto pergamino encuentren, nosotros nos dirigiremos a la torre y ahí los esperaremos-dijo este haciendo aparecer 4 kage bunshin ****  
****Sakura:pero Naruto-kun, si ellos pierden desaparecerán y solo estaremos perdiendo tiempo esperándolos ****  
****Naruto:me sorprende que seas tan estupida Sakura, no creo que mis bunshin pierdan, pero si eso llegara a pasar mi no tiene errores, nosotros atacaremos a todos los que lleguen a la torre con los dos pergaminos ****  
****Sasuke:es un buen plan, pero como sabemos, muchos ninjas se disfrazaran de nosotros para poder atacarnos por sorpresa, así que es mejor que creemos una contraseña ****  
****Naruto:parece buena idea inútil, así no los asesinare por error-dijo este dándoles una sonrisa ****  
****Sasuke:la contraseña será "amo las flores"-dijo este y los otros dos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza ******

**Entonces Naruto se iba a adentrar en el bosque, pero Sakura lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo ******

**Sakura:Naruto-kun,es bueno que te separes de nosotros, debemos estar unidos ****  
****Naruto:pero no puedo ir al baño si están conmigo todo el tiempo-diciendo esto Sakura soltó su brazo muy sonrojada y se disculpo entonces el entro en bosque y después de 5 minutos regreso ****  
****Naruto:eh idiotas ya vine ****  
****Sasuke:espera quédate ahí y di la contraseña-dijo lanzándole un kunai ****  
****Naruto:inútil estupido, amo las flores, ¿estas feliz?-dijo este acercándose de nuevo ****  
****Sakura:bueno parece que si es Na-pero se interrumpio asi misma cuando vio que Sasuke le había lanzando mucho kunais-pero que haces Sasuke-kun ****  
****Sasuke:que no te das cuanta Sakura, ese no es Naruto, el jamás diría algo parecido aun que se tratara de una contraseña-entonces Sakura miro a el Naruto impostor ****  
****¿?:parece que me has descubierto Sasuke-kun, mira que inteligente saliste-dijo este en tono burlon ****  
****Sasuke:¿quien eres? Y ¿como sabes mi nombre? ****  
****¿?:mi nombre es Orochimaru, y se tu nombre, por que quiero tu cuerpo-entonces Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron una visión de cómo eran asesinados ****  
****Sasuke:que fue eso, genjutsu, no, eso fue……su instinto asesino, pero como una persona puede tenerlo a tal grado-pensó este, y para poder escapar tubo que clavarse un kunai en la pierna para perder el miedo y llevarse a Sakura lejos ******

**Después de un buen rato Sakura salio del transe y le pregunto que había pasado a Sasuke ******

**Orochimaru:mue inteligente Sasuke-kun, disipar el miedo con dolor eso fue rápido-dijo mientras montaba una serpiente gigante-pero ahora mueran-dijo lanzándoles las serpiente ****  
****Sasuke:este es mi fin-pensó este cuando miro a la serpiente dirigiéndose hacia ellos pero cuando les había llegado el fin escucharon que alguien grito "Yagami Sutairu-Rasen Utsukoto(estilo Yagami-golpe espiral)" este callo girando y golpeo la cabeza de la serpiente antes de que llegara a Sasuke y Sakura, al toca a la serpiente la rotación del cuerpo de Naruto se paso a su puño descuartizando la cabeza de la serpiente y por consiguiente matándola ****  
****Sasuke:Naruto-dijo este mirando al rubio que se encontraba de espaldas ****  
****Naruto:si soy yo y ni creas que diré esa mariconada de contraseña-Sakura solo pensó "este si es el verdadero" ****  
****Sasuke:Naruto es mejor que corramos, no creo que puedas con este enemigo, su instinto asesino es demasiado grande y su poder también-dijo muy asustado el Uchiha, pero seguido un puñetazo en la cara fue lo que recibió ****  
****Naruto:tu no eres Sasuke, el no seria tan cobarde, además de que no alabaría a otro que no fuera el, al menos ese es el Sasuke que conozco, y que considero como un posible rival debilucho, además-dijo mientras le empezaba a emanar chakra rojo-si en verdad quieres ver un instinto asesino de verdad, solo me hubieras dicho-entonces todos tuvieron la visión de cómo Naruto descuartizaba a Orochimaru solo con las manos ****  
****Orochimaru:gulp-dijo mientras una gota de sudor caía por su rostro-no se quien eres chico, pero de algo puedo estar seguro, tu instinto es mucho mas grande que el mió-terminado la oración Naruto empezó a golpear a Orochimaru, este se defendía como podía, hasta que retrocedió-no seas tan impaciente ******

**pero entonces no observo a Naruto y este apareció detrás de el gritando "Yagami Suitairu-rendam no rasen(estilo Yagami-combo espiral)" y seguido golpeo con una patada en la barbilla a Orochimaru lanzándolo al aire, seguido salto y alcanzo su altura, y juntando sus manos golpeo la nuca de Orochimaru asiéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, cayendo el rubio comenzó a girar y al caer con el puño toda la rotación de su cuerpo se paso a su mano, dejando un gigantesco hueco en forma de espiral, saltando Grito "Katon:Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego, Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón)"; y con eso incendio todo el cráter que había hecho y se dirigió con los otros dos ******

**Naruto:este era pura lengua y nada de acción-dijo mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a pararse-lo ves Uchiha-pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que quedo blanco de la impresión al ver salir del cráter a Orochimaru ****  
****Orochimaru:eso fue genial tus movimientos, tus golpes, tu fuerza y tus jutsus, y ese estilo solo lo eh visto una ves, tu eres un Yagami cierto, nunca pensé volver a ver a uno, que suerte tengo, vine a Konoha a buscar al ultimo Uchiha y me encontré al ultimo Yagami, esto es un regalo de mi parte-diciendo esto estiro el cuello y mordió a Naruto en el cuello asiéndolo gritar y desmayarse, seguido aparecieron unas marcas con la forma de colmillos-te dejo mi sello maldito mas poderoso, el sello del dragón-dijo este reduciendo su cuello, Sakura mirando la escena grito "¿¡que le hiciste a Naruto-kun?!"-como dije solo le di un pequeño regalo, es una lastima que solo pueda hacer un sello cada mes, pero, este es mi regalo para ti Sasuke-kun-dijo lanzándole el pergamino del cielo-y díganle a Naruto-kun, que si necesita poder, que me busque-diciendo esto desaparecio ******

**Entonces Naruto abrio los ojos ******

**Naruto:¿que demonios paso?, y ¿donde demonios estoy?, agggg, y ¿por que me duele el cuello?-dijo mientras miraba el alrededor, parecía que estaba en un hospital, entonces escucho la vos de Kyuubi ****  
****Kyuubi:parece que has estado durmiendo estos 4 dias, mocoso-Naruto no sabia que decir- y no preguntes que paso, por que yo tampoco lo se, creo que tu memoria de estos días fue borrada, y lo del cuello, es por el sello que te puso el cara de serpiente, además de eso parece que interfiere con mi chakra, pero no te preocupes lo sellare pronto-dijo este dándole toda la información a Naruto ****  
****Naruto:esta bien, Kyuubi-sensei-dijo apretando los puños-ese maldito, sobrevivió a mis técnicas, y me izo algo extraño, interfirió en mis planes, lo matare, juro que lo matare-dijo esto pero se calmo ya que alguien llamo a ala puerta diciendo "Naruto-kun podemos pasar"-eh, si ****  
****Sakura:parece que ya estas mejor-dijo mirando a Naruto que la miraba muy intrigado ****  
****Naruto:que le paso a tu pelo-diciendo esto, ella se sonrojo ****  
****Sasuke:se lo corto para poder pelear, para salvarnos de un ataque de unos ninjas del sonido-dijo este recargado en la puerta ****  
****Naruto:¿un ataque?, no recuerdo nada, además yo no le pedí que hiciera eso-diciendo esta ella se molesto mucho y lo miro de una manera muy replicante "¿que?"se pregunto el, entonces fue cuando hablo su demonio interno "parece que nunca entenderás a las mujeres, te tendré que instruirte un poco en eso, para ella su cabello era muy importante" ****  
****Kakashi:era la única opción que le quedaba, lo bueno es que unos ninjas ayudaron ****  
****Sakura:pero en realidad no recuerdas nada Naruto-kun-dijo esta recordando algo que la izo sonrojarse ****  
****Naruto:no-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama-y bueno pasamos el examen ****  
****Kakashi:si, en unos momentos empezara la asamblea, para dar inicio con su tercera prueba ****  
****Naruto:esta bien, ya me siento mejor así que me dirigiré para aya-dijo abriendo la puerta-ah, y por cierto, Sakura, el pelo corto te queda bien-dijo este saliendo de la habitación dejando a Sakura muy sonrojada por su comentario ****  
****Kakashi:bonita forma de decir gracias Naruto-kun-pensaba el copi-nin, con una sonrisa de par en par ******

**Saliendo de la habitación se dirigió a donde estaban todos lo que habían pasado y ahí se encontró a los ninjas de hierba, a los pocos segundos de verlo las dos chicas de la hierva se lanzaron hacia el abrazándolo ******

**Naruto:quítense de enzima-este dijo mientras seguía caminando ****  
****Ryo:veo que pasaron la segunda prueba Naruto-san-decía este mirando a Naruto ****  
****Naruto:parece que ustedes también, resultaron ser mas fuertes de lo que pensé-dijo este con algo de arrogancia ****  
****Ryo:si, espero que podamos luchar en la ultima prueba ****  
****Naruto:mmm ****  
****¿?:Eso es si logran pasar ****  
****Ryo:pero ya pasamos ****  
****¿?:son demasiados así que haremos unas preelimínales antes de la ultima prueba para desechar a algunos de los que están demás, así que lo que se quieran retirar antes de tiempo lo pueden hacer ******

**Ninguno de presentes se retiro ******

**¿?:entonces que den comienzo las preelimínales en la pantalla aparecerá los que tendrán que pelear, y los primeros serán, Inuzuka Kiba contra Akamichi Choji-los dos mencionados se quedaron en la planta baja mientras los demás subieron a los palcos que estaban ahí, al subir Naruto se recargo el la pared y creo una copia de si mismo, el moreno Uchiha y la pelirosa Haruno miraron extrañados al rubio ya que no sabían por que Naruto había creado una copia de si mismo ****  
****Naruto:tu, observa todos los movimientos del gordo, yo observare los de cara de perro-dijo esto empezó a mirar al Inuzuka detenidamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por dos niñas que se les lanzaron a abrazarlos, una se llamaba Pandora y la otra Alice, ella los estaban abrazando mientras eran observadas por Sakura hecha una fiera ****  
****Naruto:podrian quitarse de enzima, que no ven que estoy viendo la pelea-dijo este sin moverse y con la mirada al frente ****  
****Alice:Naruto-kun, nosotras solo queremos expresarte nuestro agradecimiento por habernos protegido en el país del arroz ****  
****Naruto:yo nunca quise protegerlas, solo estaba cumpliendo con la misión, además no lo hice por que quisiera-dijo todavía mirando al frente ****  
****Pandora:es lo que mas nos gusta de Naru-kun, eres muy mo-des-to-dijo esta susurrándole al rubio en el oído, mientras Sakura las miraba con el puño serrado y con mirada asesina, mientras si inner gritaba "Chaaaaaaa, y a esa perra quien le dio permiso de que le diga Naru-kun, Chaa, Chaaaaa" ****  
****Sasuke:eh Naruto, ven aquí-dijo este mientras estaba apoyado en el barandal de protección, mientras miraba la pelea de Chouji y Kiba ****  
****Naruto:que quieres inútil-dijo librándose de Alice y Pandora y acercándose el y su clon al barandal ****  
****Sasuke:debolverte el favor por detener a Lee, ya te di una razón para que te libraras de ellas-dijo este mientras seguía mirando la pelea ****  
****Naruto:¿ah?, bueno no importa-dijo mientras ponía la mirada al frente ****  
****Sasuke:y por que creaste un clon-le preguntaba el moreno al rubio mientras lo miraba con desconcierto ****  
****Naruto:es una estrategia, observo las tácticas de pelea de mis posibles enemigos y así califico su nivel-decía el rubio, mientras miraba atento a los tos combatientes-y es mas fácil hacerlo, individualmente, ya que así puedo ver cada movimiento de los dos ****  
****Sasuke:es una gran táctica ****  
****Naruto:lo se-decía este mientras se alejaba de ahí y su copia desaparecía ****  
****Sasuke:¿a donde vas?-pregunto este muy desconcertado-que no se supone que estas estudiando a tus posibles enemigos ****  
****Naruto:ya vi lo que necesitaba ver, cara de perro ganara en el próximo movimiento-dijo acercándose a Sakura y Kakashi ****  
****Sasuke:¿eh?-Sasuke volteo la mirada al combate y si paso exactamente lo que Naruto dijo, Kiba salto cuando Chouji lo iba a embestir y se estrello en la pared quedando incrustado en ella ****  
****Naruto:nerd, necesito hablar contigo-dijo este tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a una esquina, la pelirosa al sentir el contacto con el rubio se sonrojo de manera descomunal-esto…..yo…..no se como decirlo, pero bueno…..gra….cias, por cuidarme estos días-dicho esto se dirigí de nuevo con Kakashi, dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada y desconcertada Sakura, Naruto retomo su lugar y se recargo en la pared, seguido dirigieron los nombres de los próximos en enfrentarse, eran Hyuuga Hinata contra Hyuuga Neji, el rubio levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto, Hyuuga contra Hyuuga, eso parecía interesante pero fue todo lo contrario, al menos para el, Neji agredía verbalmente a Hinata diciendo que "un perdedor siempre seria un perdedor y que eso nunca se podría cambiar aun que ese perdedor fuera de clan mas poderoso", ella trataba de no llorar, el se sentía mal ya que Hinata era de las únicas personas a las que el respetaba y que lo respetaban, entonces el ultimo insulto seguido de un golpe a la ojiblanca hizo estallar la poca paciencia de el rubio, el ojiblanco Hyuuga le dijo a su prima "entiendendélo, una persona que es despreciada por la gente nunca pasara de ser basura, y en este caso, todo el clan te odia" Naruto lo tomo como una ofensa personal, luego el joven Hyuuga golpeo el estomago de esta haciéndola lanzar sangre por la boca, ella aun consiente solo trataba de golpear al Hyuuga, pero todos sus intentos fallaron mientras miraba al rubio no sin que este no lo notara, cuando el estaba apunto de darle el golpe final un kunai clavado en el piso detuvo su ataque, seguido de un Naruto furioso saltando al lugar del encuentro ******

**Naruto:esto se acabo, ganaste-dijo este cargando en brazos a la Hyuuga, y alejándose de ahí ****  
****Neji:espera todavía no-pero fue interrumpido por el rubio ****  
****Naruto:dije que ganaste, eh cara de perro llévatela a la enfermería-dijo dándole ala chica ojiblanca en manos y acercándose a Neji-eh ti idiota, te reto ****  
****Neji:no peleo contra perdedores como tu-dijo este dándole la espalda ****  
****Naruto:no es bueno que me des la espalda-dijo susurrándole en el oído mientras le ponía un kunai en la garganta ****  
****¿?:eh, ustedes dos, no pelen, todavía no se da su combate, si empiezan a pelear se les expulsara del examen ****  
****Naruto:entonces cuídate Hyuuga, que aplastare tu cráneo-dijo este mientras se alejaba ****  
****¿?:estos mocosos, bueno el siguiente combate será Sabaku no Temari contra TenTen-dijo mientras señalaba a las dos chicas ******

**Mientras en la parte superior ******

**Sasuke:eh Naruto, por que reaccionaste así-le preguntaba preocupado al rubio ****  
****Naruto:pierdete Uchiha-dijo este quitándolo de su camino ****  
****Sasuke:cabron, ahora veras-pero fue detenido por su maestro Kakashi ****  
****Kakashi:calma Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun tomo esas ofensas como personales por eso reacciono así-dijo este tratando de tranquilizar al moreno ****  
****Sasuke:¿las tomo como personales?-preguntaba este muy desconcertado ****  
****Kakashi:mmm, no se si deba contártelo creo que el mejor para decírtelo es Naruto-kun, pero te adelantare algo, Naruto-kun no siempre fue el fuerte y despiadado ninja que ahora es ****  
****Sasuke:que fue lo que paso para que se volviera así-dijo mirando a Naruto mientras el caminaba ****  
****Kakashi:conocio el odio-dijo este muy frió-un odio que no muchas personas pueden soportar ****  
****Sasuke:¿el odio?, a que se refiere ****  
****Kakashi:no soy la mejor persona para contártelo, mira el combate ya termino, gano la rubia-dijo este tratando de cambiar el tema ******

**¿?:bueno, creo que la ganadora es Temari, ahora el siguiente combate es de Uchiha Sasuke contra Seltani Ryo-los dos mencionados bajaron a para enfrentarse ******

**Ryo:hola Sasuke, bueno esto es decepcionante, yo quería pelear con Naruto-san-dijo con arrogancia este rubio ****  
****Sasuke:no creo que seas oponente para Naruto, y tampoco creo que lo seas para mi-dijo este a un mas arrogante que el rubio ****  
****Ryo:eso lo veremos ******

**Luego los dos comensaron a pelear mientras eran observados por el rubio Uzumaki la pelirosa, las dos de la hierba el Junín de la hierba y de la hoja ******

**Naruto:mmm, al fin al menos una pelea que se ve interesante, aun que ya se quien será el ganador-dijo este mientras se dirigía a una esquina ****  
****Sakura:¿a que te refieres?, Naruto-kun-dijo esta muy desconcertada ****  
****Naruto:lo que oyes nerd, ya se quien será el que gane-dijo este recargándose en la pared dejando a una muy intrigada Sakura ******

**"combo león" fue lo que se escucho decir al moreno Uchiha antes de ganar al chico dy hierba ******

**Sakura:tu ya sabias esto-dijo dirigiéndose al rubio ****  
****Naruto:si-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras ****  
****Sakura:¿a donde vas?-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el ****  
****Naruto:a pelear-fue lo que escucho decir a Naruto antes de que se dijeran los nombres de los siguientes combatientes ****  
****¿?:parece que Uchiha Sasuke gana, el siguiente combate será Sabaku no Kankuro contra Uzumaki Naruto-dijo este mientras veía bajar a Naruto de las escaleras ******

**"hora de demostrar la fuerza de los Yagami" se escucho un gran estruendos diciendo esto dentro de el rubio ******

**CoNtInUaRa…………….. ******

**Bueno ahí lo dejo, perdón por el retraso**


	6. amor y pelea part 1

Estos dos se encontraban frente a frente Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Kankuro, el rubio y el encapuchado se miraban fijamente no se movían, no parpadeaban, parecía que ni siquiera respiraban, hasta que el arbitro hablo y dijo "comiencen" seguido, el rubio se lanzo de frente contra el de la arena, este lanzo su marioneta contra el, pero el rubio salto esquivándola, la marioneta lo siguió y le enterró las cuchillas en la espalda pero luego desapareció tras una nube de humo, el encapuchado miro hacia toda dirección tratando de buscar al rubio pero no lo encontró, de pronto este se encontró abrazando su marioneta, el encapuchado izo un movimiento para que a su marioneta le salieran agujas por toda el armazón, estas se clavaron en el rubio pero este solo sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo, luego pateo a encapuchado para que se estrellara con una pared y luego dijo "**Katon-Karyuu Endan**(Elemento fuego, Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón)", y escupió un gran rayo de fuego que se levanto mucho polvo, cuando todo el polvo se disipo Kankuro estaba muy cansado recostado en la pared y parecía que el golpe lo había recibido su marioneta que estaba casi incendiándose enfrente de el

Kankuro:parece que eres mejor de lo que pensé-dijo este respirando entre cortado  
Naruto:y tu mas débil, caíste en todas mis trampas-decía el rubio mientras miraba con superioridad al encapuchado, pero luego se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara-¿que es tan gracioso?   
Kankuro:pero no fue por que me hicieras caer en ellas-dijo este todavía con la sonrisa en la cara  
Naruto:¿que?-entonces una hoja de espada se clavo en su espalda haciéndolo caer al piso y retorcerse, entonces el moreno de la arena se levanto y miro hacia donde estaba el rubio  
Kankuro:caí en tus trampas para que tu cayeras en la mía, esa es la diferencia, eres fuerte chico, pero no podrás contra el veneno que tenia dentro esa arma, a decir verdad si en este momento no te atienden……..moriras-dijo este dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su examinador-creo que el combate termino-le dijo este al examinador  
¿?:así parece, el ganador es-pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien grito "espera", entonces todos posaron la mirada al moreno Uchiha que apuntaba hacia donde Naruto, este estaba poniéndose de pie, mientras era ayudado por una de sus copias-parece que todavía quiere seguir  
Kankuro:vamos chico, el veneno te matara, es mejor que te rindas, ya has perdido-dijo este con un deje de superioridad entonces el rubio comenzó a reír  
Naruto:a que ha venido esa mierda de preocuparte por tu oponente, al enemigo no se le debe de tener compasión, esa es una de las reglas fundamentales de un ninja, y también, a que ha venido esa mierda de que ya eh perdido, yo nunca pierdo, no perderé nunca, y menos ante basura como tu-dijo poniéndose en totalidad en pie-nunca perderé, se lo jure a esa persona-dijo recordando una silueta, que estaba oscura lo único que se podía ver de ella eran sus ojos azules-se lo prometí, tengo encontrar a esa persona, por eso nunca perderé, ¡por eso no puedo perder!, ¡por que debo encontrar y vencer a esa persona!-dijo gritando mientras su chamarra y su camisa de malla eran arrancadas por su clon, entonces izo 4 sellos y todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto por chakra rojo y azul, pero predomino el rojo y poco a poco sus ojos fueron cambiando de color azul a rojo y le crecieron garras-Yagami Sutairu-Ninpou-karadatsuyoi no jutus(estilo Yagami-artes ninja-técnica de fortalecimiento de cuerpo)-entonces todo el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso, sus músculos se tensaron y endurecieron, su masa muscular empezó a crecer y su cuerpo también(como goku cuando se convierte en súper saiyan), y después de eso muchas hemorragias nasales empezaron a fluir de todas la mujeres presentes al ver el cambio del rubio, desde las niñas de la hierba hasta Anko y Kurenai, todo estaba repleto por sangre-es hora de que te muestre por que mi clan casi desapareció-entonces un clon de el tomo por la espalda a Kankuro este no pudo hacer nada ya que si le lanzaba a cuervo el también terminaría envenenado  
Kankuro:me atrapaste creo que ganas-dijo este todavía tratando de zafarse de su clon  
Naruto:te equivocas, pelearemos igualados-entonces otro clon apareció este dijo "Yagami Sutairu-Shokkaku no Tenshi(estilo Yagami-toque del ángel)" y su dedo índice comenzó a brillar, luego toco en el pecho a Kankuro y desapareció tras una nube de humo, el verdadero Naruto puso una sonrisa y se izo hacia tras, después la copia que tenia aprisionado a Kankuro desapareció  
Kankuro:valla que eres idiota, parece que esa técnica de fortalecimiento no solo te da suerte con las mujeres, también te hace mas idiota, tu oportunidad de vencerme era esa  
Naruto:yo no lo creo, esta técnica no solo hace que mi cuerpo se vuelva mas musculoso, también me ayuda a pensar mejor, y que mayor humillación para un marionetista que lo venza otro marionetista-dijo este haciendo aparecer otra copia  
Kankuro:a si, yo no creo que aya ningún otro marionetista por aquí-dijo este poniéndose frente a la marioneta  
Naruto:yo acabo de copiar todas tus técnicas-dijo este, después de eso su clon uso en jutsu de transformación y se convirtió en una marioneta parecida a cuervo solo que a diferencia de esa, la de Naruto tenia cara de zorro-te presento al Kyuubi-dijo este mientras le lanzaba la marioneta, el moreno de la arena salto hacia atrás y su marioneta se impacto contra la de Naruto   
Kankuro:nada mal para ser principiante-dijo este haciendo que cuervo soltara muchas agujas contra Naruto, este se protegió con su marioneta   
Naruto:yo no soy principiante, a menos que tu lo seas, ya que copie todas tus habilidades-dijo este haciendo lo mismo que Kankuro, este también se protegió con la marioneta

Mientras en el segundo piso eran observado por los demas Ninjas, muchos impresionados de todos los jutsus que había mostrado Naruto, otras limpiándose la baba y la sangre cada ves que volteaban a ver al joven rubio y otro miraba muy desconcertado la pelear, ya que todas esas técnicas ya las había visto, pero se suponía que todas se perdieron al morir su sensei

Kakashi:como es posible, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, Naruto-kun es hijo de Minato-sensei, entonces el verdadero nombre de Naruto-kun es Yagami Naruto, es extraño nunca pensé ver a otro Yagami vivo, cuantas sorpresas nos das Naruto-kun-penso este con una sonrisa mientras miraba el combate, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirosa que se encontraba alado de el   
Sakura:Kakashi-sensei, siempre eh tenido esta duda, usted sabe por que Naruto-kun conoce todas esa técnicas, además siempre habla del clan Yagami  
¿?:creo que eso es algo que te debe de responder Naru-kun-le dijo una persona a lo lejos, esta tenia una capa negra y una mascara en forma de zorro y tenia un protector en el cuello, esta era de la aldea de la luna, por su vos parecía que era mujer  
Sakura:eh, ¿quien eres tu?-le pregunto Sakura a la extraña chica que estaba frente a ella mientras su inner gritaba para sus adentros "por que todas estas perras lo llaman Naru-kun, mátalas, mátalas a todas, Shanarooo"  
¿?:lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, es mejor que veas pelear a Naru-kun, no todos los días puedes ver a una Yagami pelear así 

Sakura volteo a ver el combate parece que todavía seguían peleando con las marionetas, Kankuro parecía muy cansado, y Naruto todavía tenia esa mirada fría en el rostro 

Kankuro:esto nos llevara a ningún lado, parece que tu conoces todas mis técnicas-dijo este muy agitado  
Naruto:asi parece, creo que es hora de dejar de jugar-dijo este haciendo desaparecer a su marioneta-clon-es hora de dejar los juegos Yagami Sutairu-Hitotsu Tachiba Usagi(estilo Yagami-posición uno, la liebre)-dijo este poniéndose en la posición de pelar uno

Mientras eran mirados por la muchedumbre, la desconocida rió un poco 

¿?:Naru-kun, ya aprendió a usar las posiciones, solo lo deje de ver por dos años y ya se ah convertido en un verdadero Yagami, verdad Seros-dijo dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba vestido de la misma manera que ella, este se acerco  
¿?:tiene razón, Maya-sama, Naruto-sama se ha vuelto muy fuerte-dijo este muy fríamente mirando el combate  
Sakura:ustedes conocen a Naruto-kun desde hace años-pregunto la pelirosa a las dos misteriosas personas  
Maya:así es, Naru-kun es un conocido nuestro desde que éramos bebes-dijo este muy feliz  
Sakura:entonces tu debes de conocer mejor que nadie a Naruto-kun-dijo esta muy emocionada  
Maya:si, ¿por que la pregunta?-pregunto a la pelirosa  
Sakura:es que Naruto-kun nunca nos cuenta nada de su vida privada, y tal ves tu nos quieras contar algo sobre el-dijo esta muy emocionada esperando la respuesta de la chica  
Maya:no puedo hablarles de Naru-kun, el no me cuenta nada, solo se algunas cosas de su pasado, y mis recuerdos vividos con el-dijo esta un poco decepcionada  
Sakura:entonces tu debes de saber por que cambio tanto, el no era así, el era un niño muy alegre, que fue lo que le paso para que ahora trate a todos muy fríamente  
Maya:conocio el odio-dijo esta con un poco de tristura en la vos, dejando perpleja a la pelirosa que de nueva cuenta se dedico a observar el combate 

Naruto no se movía, mientras era casi mutilado por todos las cuchillas y ataques de Kankuro

Kankuro:que ya estas petrificado del miedo, o es que el veneno empezó a dar efecto, vamos rubio idiota, ataca-dijo este muy confiado, pero entonces en una embestida que le dio cuervo a Naruto este le golpeo con el puño destruyéndola-¡cuervo!  
Naruto:valla, valla, mira quien es el que esta petrificado del miedo, sabes que, ya me arte de ti y tu estupida debilidad, acabare contigo con mi próximo ataque, Yagami Suitairu-rendam no rasen(estilo Yagami-combo espiral)-dijo este seguido se lanzo contra Kankuro y golpe su quijada lanzándolo al aire de una patada, seguido salto y alcanzo su altura, y juntando sus manos golpeo la nuca de Kankuro asiéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, cayendo el rubio comenzó a girar y al caer con el puño toda la rotación de su cuerpo se paso a su mano, dejando un gigantesco hueco en forma de espiral, y el cuerpo de Kankuro en este, seguido salio de el hueco y se dejo caer fuera de este, después su cuerpo tomo empezó a perder masa muscular dejando en normalidad a Naruto, el examinador dijo "el encuentro termino Uzumaki Naruto gana, puesto que fue el segundo en perder la conciencia", seguido Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y lo de la hierba bajaron para ver como estaba Naruto, mientras Kankuro era trasladado al hospital, entonces la encapuchada misteriosa se coló entre los presentes puso su mano arriba de cuerpo de Naruto y un chakra verde empezó a salir de este

Maya:mmm, Naru-kun, no debiste de haber utilizado el jutsu de fortalecimiento de cuerpo, sabes que es muy peligroso-dijo esta a el rubio que apenas se encontraba abriendo los ojos  
Naruto:era la única opción que me quedaba, si no lo usaba el veneno empezaría a hacer efecto y hubiera perdido  
Maya:sabes que de cualquier forma hubieras ganado, pero esta bien por esta ves te lo paso, pero recuerda que no debes de preocuparme de esa manera gran idiota-dijo esta besando su mejilla y ganándose la mirada asesina de todas las chicas presentes  
Naruto:a que ah venido eso Maya-le pregunto este mientras todavía seguía recostado en el suelo  
Maya:eh, solo Maya-dijo esta mientras se quitaba la mascara y la capa, dejando ver a una rubia de cabello largo, ojos de color verdes y cutis blanco y sedoso-que no era Maya-chan-dijo esta con una expresión de enojo  
Naruto:sabes que ya no somos niños, no voy a llamarte chan ni a ti ni ninguna otra entiéndelo-dijo este poniéndose de pie-además que haces aquí, no creo que solo vengas al examen Chunnin, es decir, que idiota dejaría que la heredera del clan Kusanagi, estuviese sin protección en un examen muy peligroso  
Maya:que lindo eres, te preocupas por mi-dijo esta dándole una sonrisa, seguido Naruto volteo su mirada bruscamente-pero no te preocupes, Seros y Mitos vienen conmigo-estos dos también se quitan la capa y la mascara, unos era un joven alto de pelo blanco y ojos marrones y el otro era uno un poco mas pequeño con el pelo negro y ojos igual  
Seros:mucho gusto en volver a verlo Naruto-sama-dijo el de pelo blanco asiendo una reverencia  
Mitos:eh Naruto, cuanto tiempo-dijo el otro saludando casualmente   
Sakura:coft, coft, eh, disculpa pero quien eres tu-pregunto la pelirosa a la rubia que se encontraba a lado de el rubio Uzuamaki mientras si Inner gritaba "¡mátala!, ¡mátala!, ¡dale dos bofetadas y dile que le pare a su mierda, shanaroooo!"  
Maya:a perdonen mis modales olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Kusanagi Maya, y soy la prometida de Yagami Naruto, o Uzumaki Naruto como ustedes lo conocen-dijo esta muy entusiasmada y enlazando la mano de Naruto con la suya, después la miradas asesinas hacia Maya crecieron hasta ser miradas maniáticas  
Naruto:yo no he dicho que eh aceptado, tu padre arreglo eso-dijo este soltándose del brazo de la chica con suavidad para no lastimarla  
Maya:mmm, tarde o temprano aceptaras y lo sabes, así que es mejor que te vallas acostumbrando-dijo esta dándole una sonrisa a su joven prometido  
Kakashi:creo que debes de explicar algunas cosas Naruto-kun

dijo el copi-nin, pero Naruto solo salio de la habitación diciendo "no tengo que explicar nada a nadie", seguido y antes de salir de ahí dijo "¿Maya te quedaras como siempre en mi departamento?, si es así, te espero aya" dijo saliendo por completo, esta se sonrojo un poco pensando "no tenias por que preguntar eso", con el ultimo comentario del Uzumaki las miradas maniáticas hacia Maya, pasaron a un nivel sobre humano, ¿como alguien podía transmitir tanto odio hacia otra persona a través de la mirada?, era lo que se preguntaba el copi-nin, hasta que reacciono y pensó "dos jóvenes durmiendo en la misma casa y posiblemente en la misma cama, lo mas posible es que todas las noches ellos dos cometan actos carnales, es decir se unan en un solo ser, que coman la fruta prohibida, dios, puede que ellos hagan "esto" y "aquello" y también de "eso", cuando estén solos"; pensaba el copi con cara de pervertido, mientras era observado por todos, si el Echi Echi ya le había afectado, Sakura se imaginaba algo similar pero menos pervertido aun así, por alguna extraña razón le ¿dolía?


	7. amor y pelea part2

Sasuke:entonces tu eres la prometida de Naruto, no creí que todavía que utilizaran los matrimonios de ese tipo-dijo este un poco confundido   
Maya:mmm, si, pero no es un matrimonio por conveniencia, es mas como un contrato-dijo esta un poco melancólica  
Sakura:un contrato  
Maya:mmm, si, es algo difícil de explicar-dijo esta mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y se la rascaba  
¿?:disculpen, podrían abandonar el estadio las peleas todavía siguen   
Maya:mejor vallan, al departamento de Naru-kun, cuando acabe esta prueba, ahí les explicare lo que quieran-dijo esta saltando hacia el segundo piso 

Las horas pasaron, los combates se dieron, los únicos que habían pasado habían sido Sasuke, Maya, Seros, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, a estos se le dieron sus próximos combates, Naruto contra Neji, Maya contra Seros, Gaara contra Sasuke, Temari contra Shikamaru y  
Kiba contra Shino, Sasuke Sakura y Kakashi habían ido a el departamento de Naruto en la entraba se encontraban Mitos y Seros, estos estaban cuidando la puerta, ellos pasaron y se encontraron a Maya sentada en un sillón y Naruto recostado en sus piernas, Sakura solo miro la escena un poco ¿celosa?, Sasuke nunca pensó que Naruto fuera de ese tipo que les gustaba ser consentidos, y Kakashi, bueno pues Kakashi solo estaba recordando sus pensamientos de hace horas, entonces Naruto se levanto bruscamente y dijo "bien ya cumplí tu capricho, ya te demostré que no le tengo miedo a nada, ni siquiera a una chica linda, lo ves no deje que mis instintos me ganaran", dicho esto subió a su habitación

Sasuke:¿y eso?-le pregunto este a la rubia  
Maya:mmm, me puso a pelear con Naru-kun le dije algunas cosas demás y lo tomo como un reto  
Sasuke:¿pues que le dijiste?-le pregunto este  
Maya:le dije que no podría aguantar el contacto con una mujer sin volverse loco de amor, estuvo en esa posición por mas de 20 minutos, hice todo lo posible por hacer que se propasara conmigo, pero creo que el gano, tiene un firme instinto, no se deja llevar-dijo esta con una gota en la cabeza  
Sasuke:ya sabia yo que Naruto no podía ser de esos idiotas románticos-dijo este sentándose en un silla   
Sakura:bueno a lo que vinimos, ahora si explica todo eso de hace horas-dijo esta también sentándose en otra silla  
Maya:claro, pero primero necesito preguntar algo, ¿ustedes saben lo que es Naru-kun?-pregunto esta un poco desconcertada  
Sasuke:¿que es de que?-pregunto este por la pregunta de la rubia  
Kakashi:ellos no saben nada sobre el pasado de Naruto-kun, ya que Hokage-sama prohibió que se hablara sobre ese tema  
Maya:izo bien Sarutobi-sama al prohibir eso, les explicare desde un principio, eran eras antiguas, cuando se fundo la primera aldea ninja y también los primeros dos clanes ninja los Yagami y los Kusanagi, estos estaban en continuas guerras de poder, ya que lo Kusanagi querían aprender el estilo de pelea de los Yagami, pero estos eran muy unidos y no deseaban enseñar sus técnicas  
Kakashi:eso es por que el estilo Yagami es el mas peligroso y destructivo ¿verdad?-pregunto el peligris a la rubia esta solo ascendió con la cabeza  
Maya:si, en ese entonces se le llamaba el estilo E.A.I  
Sasuke:¿E.A.I?   
Maya:Si, Estilo de Asesinato Instantáneo, es lo que significa, ya que sus ataques y poses pueden matar al primer movimiento, prosigo, después de los primeros 100 años de existencia de estos clanes y también de innumerables guerras, los Yagami hicieron un pacto con el legendario bijuu de ocho colas Yamata no Orochi, este a cambio de destruir a mi clan, quería que se le fuese entregada la espada Kusanagi, ellos aceptaron y al poco tiempo la robaron, Yamata acabo con el 75 de los Kusanagi, pero lo últimos sobrevivientes pidieron ayuda a Kyuubi no Yoko, este peleo y venció a Yamata, pero este juro que regresarlo y tomaría el cuerpo de el ultimo genio Yagami para hacerse un ser perfecto, los Yagami asiendo caso omiso siguieron con mas guerras, hasta que el Kyuubi empezó a acabar con cada uno de ellos hasta solo dejar dos familias, la primera fue asesinada por el Raikage para que Yamata no pudiera regresar, pero la familia que quedo se auxilio en Konoha, todos fueron asesinados solo un Yagami y su hijo quedaron, pero este para proteger a su hijo le dejo el apeido de su madre envés de suyo para así protegerlo, y ese ultimo Yagami es Naru-kun-dijo así terminando su historia  
Sakura:es por eso que dijiste que su matrimonio seria un contrato, así tu familia al fin tendría lo que tanto quiso, las artes marciales de los Yagami  
Maya:si, y también así podríamos proteger a Naru-kun de un posible ataque de los seguidores de Yamata, ya que como el es el ultimo Yagami y es un genio en el E.A.I  
Sasuke:el es el mas indicado para que Yamata regrese a la vida verdad-dijo este con el seño fruncido  
Maya:hai   
Kakashi:bueno entonces creo que eso lo explica todo, ya es tarde así que les recomiendo que se vallan chicos, y que dejen dormir a Maya y a Naruto 

dijo este mientras tenia pensamiento eróticos y pervertidos, Sasuke se fue de el departamento con un poco mas de conocimiento sobre esa persona que le había salvado la vida en varias veces, y Kakashi pues el solo iba con pensamientos pervertidos ya que el ya sabia toda esa historia, Sakura se había quedado ah petición de Maya

Sakura:para que querías que me quedase-pregunto esta mientras que su inner gritaba "mátala, ahora que están solas mátala por querer utilizar a Naruto-kun, shanarooooooo"  
Maya:quiero hacerte una propuesta, quiero que seas mi amiga-dijo esta dándole una sonrisa a Sakura, esta levanto una ceja y pregunto  
Sakura:¿por que?  
Maya:por que no tengo muchas en esta ciudad, a decir verdad solo tengo dos y también por que necesito conocer mejor a la persona a quien dejare cuidando a Naru-kun-dijo esta dándole una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero acepto la propuesta de Maya, se pusieron a hablar por horas de sus infancias y preguntándose mutuamente cosas sobre Naruto, hasta que la pelirosa izo la pregunta que le tenia agobiando desde hace horas  
Sakura:disculpa Maya-san, ¿no te incomoda que te obliguen a casarte con alguien?-pregunto esta  
Maya:la verdad si-dijo esta rápidamente-bueno al menos lo hizo cuando me entere-dijo esta recordando el suceso  
Sakura:¿como que lo izo?, que ya no te disgusta-pregunto esta muy curiosa  
Maya:es que bueno, la verdad-decía esta roja como un tomate-te contare todo como paso, yo vivía en aldea de las nubes, cuando tenia 5 años mi padre me dijo que había encontrado el prometido perfecto para mi, yo como siempre tuve la idea de que una mujer solo se debía de casar con el hombre que amaba, me opuse rotundamente, así fue hasta que lo conocí, el era muy tímido y pues poco a poco me fui enamorando, hasta que comprobé que lo que sentía por el si era amor y no solo una bonita amistad  
Sakura:¿como lo comprobaste?-preguntaba esta muy sonrojada teniendo pensamientos pervertidos  
Maya:hace 1 años el estaba en la mansión Kusanagi principal en uno de sus entrenamientos, estuvo 4 días entrenando sin parar, yo me preocupe y estuve vigilándolo, hasta que en el cuarto día su cuerpo ya no pudo mas y se desmayo, entonces yo lo recosté en mis piernas y estuve observándolo durante horas hasta que despertó, y cuando lo hizo le conté que había pasado, entonces me beso, cuando le pregunte por que había sido eso el me dijo "es un agradecimiento por siempre preocuparte por mi", no se que fue lo que el sintió, pero después de eso no eh podido dejar de pensar en el ni un minuto de mi existencia-dijo esta muy sonrojada y tocándose los labios  
Sakura:Naruto-kun, ¿izo eso?-se preguntaba esta un poco ¿celosa?, mientras su inner seguía gritando "mátala, mátala, Shanarooo"  
Maya:bueno creo que se esta haciendo tarde es mejor que te vallas a casa o tus padres se preocuparan-dijo esta acompañando a Sakura a la puerta-Seros acompaña a Sakura-san hasta su casa y traes la cena de regreso casa-dijo esta rápidamente Seros partió seguido de Sakura, entonces Maya entro de nuevo en el departamento subió las escaleras, ahí se quedo observando unos minutos la puerta un poco sonrojada y luego la abrió, dentro encontro al rubio durmiendo en la cama, ella se despojo de su ropa y se puso una pijama rápidamente y luego se recostó a lado de el, ella pensaba que estaba dormido pero entonces se asusto cuando escucho su voz preguntando "¿y que tanto les dijiste?"  
Maya:yo, esto, no, esto, les dije casi nada jejeje-dijo esta tratando de distraer a el rubio  
Naruto:mentirosa, sabes que no sabes mentir-dijo este muy serio y volteándose   
Maya:por que siempre eres igual-dijo esta asiendo un puchero de enojo   
Naruto:por que soy así-dijo este frió entonces escucho un gran aullido en su interior "vamos chico deja que el instinto animal te domine"-Kyuubi-sensei ya empezó, siempre que ella duerme conmigo quiere que le haga cualquier guarres  
Kyuubi:vamos, eres un chico sano es normal que quieras hacer "esto" y "aquello" con una chica, muajajaja, vamos te prestare chakra para que tus energías nunca acaben  
Naruto:no me venga con esa mierda sensei yo no soy un pervertido-pensó este un poco irritado por los comentarios de su gigantesco amigo   
Kyuubi:siempre con la misma mierda de no ser pervertido, abecés dudo de tu hombría-dijo este también irritado  
Naruto:no me salgas con esa mierda zorro cabron, que no sea un pervertido no quiere decir que no sea hombre-pensaba todavía mas irritado que antes  
Kyuubi:entonces demuéstralo-le dijo este  
Naruto:pues bien-pensó por ultima ves, luego se volteo y se abrazo por la espalda de maya acercando la espalda de ella a su pecho y asiendo que se sonrojara, pero antes de que pudiera ella decir algo el dijo-no preguntes, solo disfrútalo-y la apretó con mas fuerza, los dos quedaron dormidos , solo que el rubio tubo un sueño extraño

Al día siguiente Naruto seguía con sus entrenamientos el estaba como siempre en el área de entrenamiento numero 14 ya que era la que estaba alado de un lago, se encontraba peleando contra si mismo, un clon era su único adversario y parece que era el único que necesitaba, pero su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por un hombre de una alta edad de pelo blanco vestido con ropas extravagantes

¿?:se ve que entrenas muy duro chico  
Naruto:¿quien demonios eres?-pregunto este mientras su clon desaparecía   
¿?:mi nombre es Jyraia  
Naruto:uno de los sannin ¿no?-pregunto este sin ningún interés   
Jyraia:asi es chico y ¿tu eres?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca   
Naruto:mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-dijo este yendo por su ropa   
Jyraia:¿Naruto?-pregunto este mientras pensaba "sin duda, el apeido y el parecido lo delatan"-y dime Naruto para que te entrenas tanto  
Naruto:para hacerme fuerte-dijo este poniéndose la camisa de malla   
Jyraia:¿para hacerte fuerte?, ese objetivo es muy vació no lo crees-pregunto este al chico  
Naruto:¿objetivo vació?, para mi no lo es, para mi ser fuerte es lo único que necesito, mientras mas fuerte sea será mas fácil alcanzar mis objetivos y mientras sea fuerte podré encontrar a esa persona-dijo este apretando los puños  
Jyraia:¿a esa persona?, parece que te entrenas solo para que alguien lo note-dijo este en tono de preocupación- quieres ser fuerte por que la persona a la que buscas es mas poderosa que tu, ¿ese es tu verdadero objetivo?  
Naruto:no lo se, solo se que quiero ser fuerte, y eso es lo único que me importa por ahora, así que déjame seguir con mi entrenamiento-dijo este apartándose de ahí  
Jyraia:y que tal si mejor te ayudo a hacerte mas fuerte chico-dijo este asiendo aparecer un bola en forma de vértice en su mano-que tal si te enseño esta técnica-dijo golpeando el piso y dejando un hueco de tamaño gigante en forma de espiral-que tal si te ayudo a cumplir tu sueño-dijo este dándole la mano a Naruto-que dices chico  
Naruto:…….-este pensaba para si mismo "yo conozco esa técnica es….." pero fue interrumpido por su zorro amigo "el rasengan, si la técnica de tu padre, acepta mocoso, esa técnica me servirá mucho, es decir nos servirá mucho"-acepto-dijo este dándole la mano a Jyraia

CoNtInUaRa………………………


	8. destino irracional part 1

Capitulo 5:destino irracional

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto había empezado a entrenar con Jyraia, este primer había hecho un gran y laborioso entrenamiento para conseguir el rasengan, no quiso copiarlo ya que esa técnica era de su padre y eso seria una falta de respeto hacia el, así que prefirió aprenderla del método antiguo mucho sudor y esfuerzo, a los 2 días había podido completarla ahora estaba tratando de usarla con un mayor alcance, el se encontraba tirado en el pasto jadeando del cansancio y recordando lo que hace 12 días estaba discutiendo con su sensei temporal

inicio Flashback  
Jyraia:estas loco chico, quieres hacer que esa técnica sea de largo alcance, eso es imposible-dijo este mirando al chico  
Naruto:para mi nada es imposible-le dijo muy arrogante al peliblanco que se encontraba frente a el-eh podido lograr cosas mas impresionantes que esas-dijo mientras se agarraba la camisa donde debía de estar su sello-mucho, mucho mas impresionantes  
Jyraia:eres igual a tu padre, los Yagami son testarudos en verdad-pensaba el peliblanco mientras miraba al rubio-esta bien chico intentalo, pero si no lo logras en dos semanas te abstendrás a volverlo a intentar en toda tu vida-dijo este dándole la mano a Naruto para que aceptara el reto, este acepto

Fin del Flashback

Jyraia:solo te quedan dos días chico, que ya te rindes-dijo esto apareciendo a un lado del rubio  
Naruto:has preguntado lo mismo día tras día, que no te cansas-dijo este muy fastidiado y retomando un poco la calma  
Jyraria:lo hago por tu propio bien, transformar una técnica de corto alcance a largo, es algo muy peligroso y estupido, muchos que lo han intentado han muerto instantáneamente por falta de chakra, al parecer eres diferente de ellos, por que has aguantado mas que los anteriores-dijo este seriamente-pero eso no quiere decir que no vallas a morir si lo sigues intentando  
Naruto:y dime que tu nunca lo intentaste?-pregunto el rubio  
Jyraia:si, pero me rendí muy pronto, solo eh estado dos veces al borde de la muerte, la primera fue cuando trate de ver desnuda a mi ex-compañera de equipo Tsunade, y la segundo fue cuando trate de hacer el rasengan un ataque de larga distancia, mi chakra tardo un año para poder recuperarse al cien por ciento-dijo este un poco serio  
Naruto:oh, entonces esto es un poco mas peligroso de lo que pensé-entonces hizo aparecer a cien copias de si mismo-necesitare toda la ayuda posible-entonces todos sus copias hicieron un rasengan  
Jyraia:oh valla parece que descubriste los beneficios del kage bunshin   
Naruto:si el kage bunshin siempre me a ayudado en mis entrenamientos, gracias a que todo lo que aprenden mis copias se transmite a mi esto es mas fácil, como me queda poco tiempo creo que es mejor aplicar este truco  
Jyraia:eres inteligente chico, mientras tu descansas tus copias asen todo el trabajo y te trasladan su aprendizaje cuando desaparecen-dijo el peliblanco muy impresionado-no cabe duda eres su hijo-pensó recordando la figura de el cuarto  
Naruto:si es una táctica muy buena, pero trae sus consecuencias, el dolor de cabeza es uno de ellos  
Jyraia:oye chico te eh querido preguntar, tu debes de tener suerte con las mujeres, solo mírate-dijo este con una mirada picara   
Naruto:¿por que la pregunta?-dijo este levantando la ceja un poco irritado   
Jyraia:por que tal ves tu puedas ayudarme a recolectar información-dijo poniendo un sonrisa pervertida  
Naruto:¿que clase de infamación?-dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor en la frente al notar la sonrisa de su sensei  
Jyraia:de un tipo muy especial que me servirá para mi próxima edición del Icha Icha-dijo este mostrándole un libro a Naruto-además puedes tomarlo como un descanso, no has parada en casi trece días, vamos solo unas cuantas horas  
Naruto:no tengo tiempo que perder, mi pelea es en unos cuantos días, no me puedo dar el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo-dijo mientras se acercaba a sus demás copias que todavía seguían intentando lanzar el rasengan  
Jyraia:¿tanto te preocupa la pelea con el Hyuuga?-pregunto este con tono de burla   
Naruto:no, a decir verdad sabia que podía vencerlo antes de conocerte, pero el debe de aprender unas cuantas lecciones y necesito el rasengan para que las entienda-decía mirando hacia el lago, de pronto todas sus copias desaparecieron-y creo que ya termine con mi entrenamiento  
Jyraia:¿q-que?-pregunto mirando incrédulo como poco a poco iban desapareciendo cada una de las copias de el rubio, y mientras se preguntaba "¿es posible que lo aya logrado?"-muéstramelo  
Naruto:no, esta técnica solo la podrán ver algunos, por que…………..será lo ultimo que vean antes de morir-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Jyraia-entonces quieres que te ayude a recolectar información  
Jyraia:claro-decía poniendo una sonrisa

------------------------------------   
------------------------------------ 

Habían pasado dos días desde que el rubio había terminado su entrenamiento con el sannin de las ranas, era un día como cualquier otro solo que el ya no se encontraba entrenando al contrario parecía que descansaba, algo raro en el, estaba caminando por el parque de Konoha mientras miraba como un moreno se acercaba a el

Sasuke:¿todo bien Naruto?, por que no estas entrenando-pregunto este al ver como Naruto tenia la mirada perdida  
Naruto:¿inútil?, si estoy perfecto, solo descanso estos días antes de la pelea   
Sasuke:descansando, eso es raro en ti  
Naruto:y también es raro que te preocupes tanto por mi, no te estarás enamorando de mi, jajajaja-decía en tono burlón mientras reía de la mueca de enojo de el Uchiha-lo siento Sasuke pero tengo que irme a entrenar-y en un segundo el rubio desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar y a un muy desconcertado Uchiha  
Sasuke:¿Naruto haciendo bromas?, algo de verdad debe de estar mal, me pregunto que será-se quedo mirando un punto fijo asta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una vos femenina que decía "hoy es "ese" día"-ese día a que te refieres Maya, y desde cuando estas aquí-pregunto este mientras miraba a la chica rubia que se encontraba con una gota en la cabeza  
Maya:a bueno eso, es que, tengo un buen rato siguiendo a Naru-kun-dijo esta un poco nerviosa- es que el día de hoy no me gustaría que estuviera solo-decía con tono serio mirando a Sasuke-hoy es el día, en que Naru-kun, fue asesinado-con eso dejo impactado al moreno  
Sasuke:¿a que te refieres?-pregunto este con algo de miedo de la respuesta de la rubia  
Maya:es una larga historia pero empieza mas o menos así

N/a:ago cambio de formato de guión nada mas en esta parte

Era una noche fría un rubio se encontraba corriendo por la calle, unas cuantas lagrimas se podían mirar en sus ojos azules, el corría con desesperación de grandes antorchas que le perseguían seguidos de muchos gritos que entonaban "ay va, atrápenlo, es el", las siluetas que le perseguían eran demasiadas hasta que callo al piso gracias a que un kunai se le enterró en una pierna y lo hizo caer a suelo, en un ultimo intento por escapar se arrastro pero fue detenido por uno de los aldeanos que lo levanto de el pelo-hola chico zorro-le dijo este con desprecio-¿qué?, ¿que me van a hacer?-dijo este tratado de soltarse de la mano de su agresor-nada, solo te devolveremos el daño que nos hiciste-dijo este seguido dio un puñetazo en la cara al pequeño rubio-oye no te quedes con toda la diversión-grito uno de los presente después lanzo un golpe en el estomago al rubio asiéndolo que escupiera sangre-¿por que?, ¿por que me hacen esto?, ¿que les eh hecho?-pregunto este entre lagrimas y miedo-mataste a nuestros seres queridos-dijo este lanzando al chico a suelo-ahora solo te regresaremos el favor-dijo esto y todos los presentes empezaron agredir al chico, patadas, golpes, kunai todo esto agredió el cuerpo del chico, hasta que uno de los presentes le lanzo una antorcha y el cuerpo de el infante te lleno de llamas-¡los odio, los odio a todos!-grito entre llanto gritos y mientras se retorcía en el piso tratando de apagar sus llamas, entonces todas repentinamente te apagaron y un extraño chakra rojo empezó a fluir de el-no, esto no puede estar pasando, corran, el zorro se esta liberando-dijo uno antes de salir corriendo, todos los demás le siguieron con desesperación al ver que el chakra envolvía mas al chico

Maya:y eso fue todo lo que paso-dijo esta terminando sus historia con un poco de melancolía  
Sasuke:eso es increíble, como es posible que el aya sobrevivido a eso-dijo este un poco sorprendido por la historia-y ¿a que te refieres con que fue asesinado?-pregunto confuso  
Maya:la verdad, ese día fue asesinado, desde ese día dejo de ser el dulce Naru-kun, que conocía, y paso a ser el Naru-kun, que todos conocen, por eso digo que fue asesinado  
Sasuke: entiendo será mejor alcanzarlo, por lo que me cuentas se debe de sentir muy mal

En otra parte de Konoha se encontraba el heredero de los Yagami tirando rocas a un rió parecía tener la mirada perdida, parecía que pensaba en algo hasta que escucho una lúgubre vos en su cabeza que preguntaba "recordando mocoso", el reacciono de inmediato al darse cuenta de quien era esa voz

Naruto:si, pensaba sobre nuestro trato, recuerdas cuando te conocí   
Kyuubi:como olvidarlo…..-esto llevo un recuerdo a esos dos un recuerdo que experimentaron como si lo hubieran vivido una segunda ves

N/a:otra ves cambio de formato

Su cuerpo era recorrido por el chakra rojo, aquel chakra que despedía muerte, odio, deseo de matar, deseo de destrozar, instinto demoníaco y asesino y por alguna extraña razón protección, de pronto dejo de fluir en cantidades descomunales, el cuerpo de el rubio callo al piso y todas sus heridas hechas ase poco por los aldeanos empezaban a sanar, de pronto Naruto despertó, pero despertó en un lugar que no conocía, parecía una prisión, pestilencia, tuberías oxidadas, una sombra lúgubre cubría todo el lugar, de pronto el rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, una risa empezó a rebosar por todo el lugar, pero la risa era sanguinaria, demente y asesina, entonces los oídos del pequeño empezaron a sangrar, era por la risa, como una risa podía provocar esa reacción en un cuerpo humano, el pequeño rubio con algo de miedo se dirigió a donde provenía esa risa, entonces observo unos barrotes de oro en la vieja y desgastada cerradura había un pergamino que decía "sello", pero tenia una pequeña rasgadura en una esquina, entonces una gran miedo entro en el cuando diviso unos ojos rojos frente a el, esos ojos despedían demasiadas emociones negativas, tantas que el pequeño se desmayo, pero no callo al piso, un chakra rojo lo volvió a envolver para que no cayera al suelo, entonces una sonrisa se mostró detrás de la prisión ahí presente y el demonio que se encontraba ahí dijo-no te desmayes enano, quiero hablar contigo-entonces el ojiazul recupero la conciencia, y miro detenidamente al gigantesco demonio frente a el, por inercia aun que con mucho miedo pregunto-¿q-quien eres tu?-entonces el zorro volvió a soltar una carcajada y dijo-¿mi nombre preguntas?, no lo se, tengo muchos, demonio, zorro, asesino, monstruo, Apocalipsis, pero tu puedes llamarme Kyuubi, es natural que nunca ayas escuchado de mi ya que el anciano al que llaman Hokage prohibió que se hablara de ello-dijo este asiendo énfasis en los sufijos que tenia-por que hizo eso-pregunto este ya con menos temor-¿por que?, es mejor que me digas por que te golpean, por que te odian, por que los odias-dijo con voz lúgubre-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto titubeante el pequeño, eso quería decir, que lo odiaban por tener eso dentro de el, lo odiaban por culpa de ese demonio, era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico-si-dijo esto como si hubiera leído la mente de el pequeño-te odian por llevarme dentro, aun que eso es lo que les esta salvando el culo en esos momentos a toda esa gente, el tercero prohibió que hablaran de mi, ya que cuando ataque Konoha ase 10 años me enseraron en ti, ¿quien?, tu padre, ¿por que?, eso es algo que no entenderás hasta que ayas descubierto todo sobre tu clan, por ahora solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿deseas vengarte?- pregunto el demonio gigante al chico, este soltó unas lagrimas y apretó los puños, ¿era cierto?, todo ese odio siego que tenían los aldeanos hacia que el era por tener ese demonio dentro de el-¿cuales son tus términos?-pregunto el pequeño, el zorro solo sonrió y dijo-yo te entrenare, te enseñare todos los jutsus que conozco, te daré mi chakra para que lo manipules como quieras, te salvare de la muerte si alguna ves Shinigami se presenta ante ti, pero, tu a cambio me prestaras tu cuerpo para asesinar a alguien que odio, pero piénsalo bien, que a aquel que debo de matar es familiar tuyo-dijo este sin inmutarse entonces el chico miro directamente a los ojos con mucho desconcierto-c-como que mi familiar-pregunto este-eso te lo explicare cuando te aya contado todo lo que se sobre ti, por ahora solo dime aceptas mis términos-dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, de pronto todo se nublo para Naruto, entonces abrió los ojos y estaba donde había sido agredido por los aldeanos, recupero fuerzas y se levanta de poco en poco, empezó a llover, el miro al cielo, sus ojos no se podían ver ya que los mechones de su cabello se los cubrían, entonces soltó una risa maniática y grito "¡te vendo mi alma si es necesario!", entonces un gigantesco chakra rojo salio de el cuerpo de el chico, ese chakra empezó a quemar y reducir a cenizas todo lo que tocaba, y el chico volvió a caer desmallado 

Naruto:ese es muy amargo para mi-dijo este con un deje de tristeza   
Kyuubi:sientes dolor, parece que no hemos trabajado muy bien en tus emociones, recuerda, eres una maquina asesina, una maquina no puede tener emociones, el dolor, el amor, la alegría, solo son debilidades mientras mas emociones tengas tu enemigo puede aprovecharse de ellas chico-dijo este con tono de seriedad  
Naruto:lo siento Kyuubi-sensei, no volverá a pasar-dijo este dándose un puñetazo en la cara, un hilo de sangre salio de sus labios y tomo un semblante serio y sin emociones de nuevo-ese día si le vendí mi alma al demonio

-----------------------------   
----------------------------- 

Había pasado una semana el día de el torneo era ese, ya todo estaba listo, y el primer combate estaba por empezar, el lugar estaba lleno en un palco se encontraba el Hokage y el Kazekage, en el lugar donde se daría la pelea se encontraba un examinador y un chico de cabello color negro largo, semblante serio y ojos blancos 

Neji:parece que se esta tardando, no deberían de descalificarlo por la tardanza-dijo este muy desesperado  
¿?:si en 5 minutos no llega lo descalificare no te preocupes

Pasaron dos minutos en la gradas del encuentro se encontraban Ino y Sakura muy preocupadas por la no aparición de Naruto

Ino:por que tardara tanto-pregunto la rubia a su compañera que miraba la entrada del lugar con mucha preocupación  
Sakura:no se, ¿no le habrá pasado nada malo verdad?-pregunto esta sin quitar la vista de la entrada  
Ino:no lo creo, si eso hubiera pasado su "noviecita" lo habría dicho-dijo esta haciendo un semblante de odio apareciera en la cara de su amiga-como es posible que ella se quede con Naruto, solo mírala-dijo apuntando hacia la rubia que se encantaba en un estrado con los demás competidores  
Sakura:ya ni me digas, quien se cree para llegar y decir, "mírenme me voy a casar con Naruto-kun", es una completa perra-dijo esta también mirando a la rubia  
Ino:¿mira Sakura ya llego?-dijo mientras veía caer una capa negra al lugar de la pelea, entonces al tocar el suelo, el rubio lanzo la capa hacia un lado dejándose ver por todos, tenia varios cortes en la cara y el cuerpo, solo traía una camisa de malla y unos pantalones negros que en las rodilleras tenían unas espirales, traía la banda de Konoha en la frente como siempre, gracias a la camisa de malla se podían ver todos sus músculos muy bien marcados

Neji:al fin llegas-dijo este con desprecio viendo la extravagante entrada de su contrincante  
Naruto:estaba resolviendo unos asuntos importantes, rápido, que empiece la pelea que no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo este dirigiéndose a el examinador  
Neji:no te preocupes, te derrotare rápido para que te puedas ir-dijo este con voz de superioridad  
¿?:que empiece el combate 


	9. destino irracional part 2

Entonces el examinador salto a donde estaban los demás participantes, ni Neji ni Naruto se movieron, parecía que se estuvieran estudiando detenidamente, entonces Neji salto, Naruto se lanzo hacia un lado ya que donde estaba cayeron muchos Kunai, entonces también salto, en el aire Naruto golpeo a Neji en la cara pero al mismo tiempo también recibió un golpe, neji aun con el puño en la cara de Naruto lo abrió y lo tomo por la nuca y lanzo hacia el suelo, cuando callo se estrello contra el piso asiendo una gran agujero, entonces Neji callo en picada con el puño, y lo enterró en el estomago de Naruto, pero este desapareció tras una nube de humo

Neji:¿Kage bunshin?, ¿pero cuando?

Entonces volteo la mirada hacia un lado y miro el puño de Naruto frente a su cara, lo detuvo con los dos brazos, pero aun así lo izo retroceder un poco

Neji:parece que eres rápido creando copias-dijo este todavía deteniendo el puño de el rubio  
Naruto:y parece que tu puede ver en todas direcciones-dijo todavía asiendo mas presión, después de unos segundos salto hacia atrás y dijo "Yagami Sutairu- Hitotsu Tachiba Usagi(estilo Yagami-posición uno, la liebre)", tomando su pose de siempre  
Neji:¿Yagami?, siento que eh escuchado ese nombre en otro lugar-pensó este mientras veía la extraña pose de su contrincante, aun con el Byakugan activado sus manos empezaron a brotar chakra azul-muere-dijo lanzándose hacia Naruto este recibió un golpe directo en el corazón

Mientras ahí miraban otros dos del clan Hyuuga, eran Hyuuga Hiashi y su hija mas pequeña Hanabi

Hanabi:padre, el no es-dijo esta mirando al chico que había golpeado al rubio  
Hiashi:si es tu primo, al parecer su contrincante es muy poderoso, pero no podrá contra el Jyuuken de Neji-dijo este mirando el encuentro 

En ese momento Naruto escupió sangre y se izo hacia atrás y escupió un poco de sangre se la limpio con la mano derecha mientras le daba un sonrisa a Neji

Naruto:jejeje, ese es el Jyuuken, jamás pensé que experimentaría tal copia-dijo este tomando otra ves su pose, entonces se lanzo contra Neji a toda velocidad, pero este lo esquivo y lo golpeo en la espalda  
Neji:si te doy un golpe mas morirás, es mejor que te retires ahora-pero cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya lo había golpeado en el estomago eh izo que Neji escupiera sangre  
Naruto:no hables mientras te enfrentas a un Yagami-dijo este ganándose el asombro de el líder Hyuuga  
Neji:idiota-dijo asiendo hacia atrás y golpeando a Naruto otra ves en el corazón, este callo al piso casi sin poder respirar-te lo dije, morirías, déjame contarte algo antes de que mueras, te diré por que no se puede luchar contra el destino(y le cuenta la historia de su infancia que me da flojera relatar), ahora entiendes por eso no se puede luchar contra el destino

Todos miraban atónitos la escena nunca pensaron que el antiguo novato de el año venciera a el de este año, los que miraban la escena sin ninguna sorpresa eran Hashi y su hija 

Hashi:creo que esto se acabo-pero fue interrumpido ya que el rubio se incorporo rápidamente-¿q-que esta pasando?  
Hanabi:padre, por que el sigue con vida, fue golpeado varias veces por el Jyuuken en partes vitales

Mientras esto dos no encontraban palabras para describir su asombro, el que se encontraba de igual manera era el ojiblanco frente a el rubio 

Neji:¿que pasa?, deberías estar muerto-dice este mirando a Naruto despegándose la tierra  
Naruto:jajajaja……..crees que yo moriría con una copia como esa-decía burlándose de Neji-te mostrare el verdadero estilo asesinato  
Neji:¿que dices?-dijo pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que ya que las manos de Naruto empezaron a brillar y emanar un chakra blanco-¿que es eso?  
Naruto:esto es Jyuusatsujin(golpe asesino)-entonces desaparece de la vista de los espectadores, lo Hyuuga presentes activan su Byakugan y el Uchiha su recién descubierto Sharingan, pero no logran ver nada, cuando se dan cuenta el rubio tiene el puño encajado en el estomago de el ojiblanco, este se hace hacia atrás mientras se presiona el estomago para que desaparezca el dolo  
Neji:¿que hiciste?-pregunta jadeante el Hyuuga, el rubio solo se ríe y vuelve a tomar la posición Yagami numero uno  
Naruto:ya lo veras-dijo este y se lanzo al ataque-Yagami Suitairu-rendam no rasen(estilo Yagami-combo espiral)-y dicho este trato de golpear a Neji pero este dijo "Hakkeshou Kaiten" y lanza a volar a Naruto contra la pared, este se para rápidamente y crea una bola de chrakra en su mano derecha, todos los presentes se sorprenden de ver esa técnica, pero lo que sigue nadie se lo esperaba, el chico se detiene y empieza a rotar sobre su propio eje, se convierte en un torbellino y se detiene de golpe, eso hace que su rotación pase a su mano derecha y el rasengan sale disparado seguido de una gran ola de aire, Neji vuelve a usar su giro celestial pero en sentido inverso para que eso le quite rotación al rasengan de Naruto, y este desaparece  
Neji:no se como hiciste eso, pero gane-dijo este dándole una sonrisa al rubio, pero entonces este se voltea y se dirige al examinador pidiendole que el combate ya termino-que quieres decir con-pero no puede terminar su oración ya que escupe una gran cantidad de sangre al suelo, y cae casi sin ninguna fuerza-que…de….monios….me…hiciste-dice este casi sin fuerzas   
Naruto:dejame explicarte algo, el Jyuuken no es mas que una mera copia de Jyuusatsujin, los de tu clan pudieron infiltrarse en el mió robando esta técnica, pero no lo pudieron hacer bien

Este escuchaba toda la explicación de Naruto mientras Hiashi y su hija hablaban

Hanabi:¿eso es cierto padre?-pregunto la niña un poco confundida   
Hiashi:si, uno de nuestros antepasados tenia la misión de robar el estilo de combate Yagami, pero solo logro robar el Jyuusatsujin incompleto, después fue ejecutado por la orden de los halcones blancos   
Hanabi:¿halcones blancos?  
Hiashi:era la orden de ejecutores de los Yagami instruidos en artes ninjas especializadas en asesinato rápido, es decir eran los especialistas del Jyuusatsujin  
Hanabi:entiendo, pero cual es la diferencia de Jyuuken al Jyuusatsujin  
Hashi:dejame explicarte, el Jyuuken concentra chakra en las manos para así poder dañar los órganos internos del contrincante, mientras que el Jyuusatsujin solo se puede hacer hasta que no controlas la primera pose de pelea Yagami, estas poses permiten robar el chakra del medio ambiente al igual que el chakra de el adversario, cuando liberas la primera pose puede hacer el Jyuusatsujin, que a diferencia e Jyuuken que es imperfecto, el Jyuusatsujin no daña los órganos internos de afuera hacia adentro, este deja pequeños hilos de chakra dentro de el enemigo, que después empiezan a cortar todo el interior del contrincante, cortando sus tejido y cada uno de los órganos, es decir si eres tocado tres veces por el Jyuuken lo mas seguro es que mueras, en cambio si eres tocado una sola ves por el Jyuusatsujin tu muerte esta comfirmada-dijo fríamente viendo el cuadrilatero

Mientras Naruto seguía hablando con Neji

Naruto:ahora entiendes, por que el Jyuuken no es mas que una copia, y eso de que no se puede pelear contra el destino solo es una mierda, yo era el peor de mi clase ase dos años-dijo este ganándose el asombro de todos- y por cierto, no morirás, solo te di una pequeña dosis de hilos de chakra, los suficientes para tenerte hospitalizado solo una semana, a y tambien…….-dijo este volteándose y dirigiéndose a la salida-cuando aya completado mis objetivos, te ayudare a cambiar a tu clan si es necesario, para que nadie mas viva lo que viviste, después de todo……-dijo este volteando la cara y dándole una sonrisa a Neji-somos iguales-después de eso se volvio a dirruir a la salida y el examinador grito "¡GANADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO!"-después de eso se escucho un grito por la muchedumbre y unos enfermeros entraron para llevarse a neji 

CoNtInUaRa……………..


End file.
